creationkeepertestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rozdział 5: Opowiadanie Mory
Za narrację w tym przypadku odpowiada Mora. Dobrze, chcesz wiedzieć moją historię, Fil. Opowiem Ci ją. Ale ostrzegam, że smutna, tragiczna i naprawdę niemożliwa do powtórzenia, czy nawet wyobrażenia sobie, gdyż jest w niej tyle cierpienia i biedy. Urodziłam się 20 kwietnia 1900 roku we wsi Raszyn. Wtedy było to sporo od Warszawy, która była co najwyżej dochodziła do północy Mokotowa. Dzisiaj mogłoby się wydawać - ścisłe centrum miasta. Byłam trzecim dzieckiem w rodzinie składającej się z babci pamiętającej czasy napoleońskie. Była też moja mama i ojciec, byli też moich pięciu braci i moje trzy siostry, z czego miałam dwóch starszych braci i byłam najstarszą córką. Kiedyś nazywałam się zupełnie inaczej. Nasze gospodarstwo nie było specjalnie jakieś wielkie, proste gospodarstwo rolne, nic dodać nic ująć. Prosta chatka z pruskiego muru i dach taki ze słomy. Kiedy byłam mała jeszcze nie uczyli języka polskiego, bo był Kraj Nadwiślański. Ojciec często mnie bił, ale zapłacił za swoje - kiedy w 1905 roku wybuchła otwarta rewolucja w Imperium Rosyjskim został spałowany przez konną policję. Może jego śmierć miała jakiś wpływ na mnie, nie jestem do końca pewna. Ale potem w podstawówce miałam lekcje już po polsku i po rosyjsku. Kiedy patrzyłam w niebo zawsze chciałam słońca, bo słoneczna pogoda była najfajniejsza. A smutek mnie ogarniał, jak tylko padał deszcz, a strach był jak nadchodziła burza. Na wsi nie było piorunochronów niestety. Wkrótce nastała w 1914 roku Wielka Wojna Światowa. Jak to się zaczęło? Gavrillo Princip, Bośniak, zastrzelił arcyksięcia austriackiego Franciszka Ferdynanda i jego żonę. Czytałam wtedy "Prawdę Imperialną", bo chciałam iść do polityki, liczyłam że się zmieni dzięki wojnie, że w końcu baby przejmą politykę. Później Niemcy i spółka zaatakowali Serbię i Rumunię. Nie tak łatwo było jednak zająć. W obronie ich stanęło Imperium Rosyjskie, potem Brytyjskie, do tego Republika Francuska. Dalej potoczyło się dosyć szybko oraz przewidywalnie. Kiedy Niemcy w 1915 roku weszli do miasta najpierw obiecali niepodległość, ale potem okazało się, że chcą z nas zrobić marionetkę. Uciekłam więc z braćmi i siostrami w las i razem z nimi stworzyłam partyzantkę pod dowództwem majora Januszajtisa. Armia Imperialna wtedy nieźle obrywała. Nie zapomnę nigdy jak pod gruzami w wyniku bomb z zeppelinów zginęła Karla, moja przyjaciółka z podstawówki. Żeby było śmieszniej Niemra, ale z nad Wołgi. W 1917 już mieliśmy Polskę niepodległą, daną przez Rosjan w Iżewsku. Ci rok później dotarli do dawnej Kongresówki, a Kraj Zachodni stał się póki co terenem spornym między odrodzoną Polską, a Rosją. Potem dali nam do tego Szczecin, Olsztyn i wiele innych ziem, głównie na dawnych piastowskich czy w Prusach Wschodnich. Potem kraje rosyjskie takie jak Łotwa czy Ukraina stały się jej protektoratami. Przynajmniej miały sporą autonomię, trochę jak my w Kongresówce w latach 1815-1832. Potem były spory w Polsce z powodu przewrotu Piłsudskiego w maju 1926 roku i zmianie stron. Szalone lata, Piłsudski przejął pełnię władzy jako Naczelnik Państwa Polskiego, a opozycją kierowali między innymi Paderewski i Haller. Marszałek zmienił frakcję, Polska z Ententy przeszła w sierpniu do Państw Centralnych, co mocno na wojnie skomplikowało sprawę. Oburzenie było również po tym, jak Austro-Węgry anektowały sobie Ruś Czerwoną, a Niemcy dawne ziemie nie licząc Pomorza Gdańskiego. Wojna domowa trwała 2 lata, była nawet aneksja Litwy do Polski, ostatecznie jednak wojna domowa doprowadziła do zdziesiątkowania sił nieprzyjaciela. Ale to miało swą cenę - Litwa stała się naszą częścią, co odbiło się szerokim echem, zaś kraj zrzucił monarchę i stał się republiką. W końcu 11 września 1930. Długo oczekiwane rozmowy. Ale nie były satysfakcjonujące, bo bezterminowy rozejm. A kraje neutralne w roli łącznika między Ententą, jaka przez 9 lat zmieniła się na Ligę Narodów, a Państwami Centralnymi, które stały się Osią Krajów Radziecko-Faszystowskich. Tak, bo faszyści i komuniści sprzymierzyli się ze sobą. Włochy faszystowskie, Niemcy faszystowskie z przewagą rasizmu, Węgry faszystowskie, Austria do aneksji była faszystowska, w Hiszpanii najpierw komuniści potem faszyści, to samo Portugalia. Nie bez powodu, cwaniaczek knuł pod spodem sprzedaż Polski szwabom oraz jej podział. Gdy jednak Hitler zaatakował w 1939 roku nasz kraj i państwa bałtyckie przeliczył się - ujawniono jego tajne rozmowy i zdymisjonowano. Ale ten bój był bardzo niszczycielski. Nas zajęto do 1942 roku, dopóki siły polsko-rosyjskie nie wkroczyły do Lwowa i dopóki Warszawa nie podniosła ręki na brunatnych bandytów. A tak zwani leniniści? Cóż, Ci byli radykałami. Lenin został premierem, ale próbował w 1920 obalić monarchę, co mu się jednak nie udało i wygnano go. Ten zaś do Niemiec i potem do Ameryki. I tak Meksyk był leninowski, gruzińscy separatyści stalinowscy, a to przecież było to samo, komuniści w Chinach tak samo, podobnie było na Bliskim Wschodzie w Syrii. Inne kraje też dołączyły, a to już było naprawdę sporym problemem dla ludzi. Siły radzieckie przejęły też władzę jako IRA w kraju zwanym Irlandią, co oznaczało przejście Irlandii na stronę Niemiec. Przegięciem było jednak zaatakowanie przy pomocy bomb atomowych. Wtedy co prawda Czechosłowacja zmieniła się z faszystowskiej na radziecką, ale to nic nie znaczyło, bo tylko zamiast ideologii Mussoliniego wybrali ideologię Lenina. Otóż w 1947 roku 16 lipca alianci zrzucili bombę na brazylijską Curitibę i białoruską stolicę, czyli Mińsk. Do końca wojny się nie podniósł całkowicie. Ale wtedy ludzie zrozumieli, że nadciąga nieubłaganie apokalipsa. Gdy nasze wojska na początku marca 1950 roku podeszły kilka kilometrów pod Berlin wojna była bliska skończeniu, a tu? A tutaj 20 marca o 09:30 czasu europejskiego w poniedziałek Hitlerek sobie wystrzeliwuje broń ABC, by zniszczyć wrogów w rozpaczliwym czynie. Atak ten powtórzyli jego sprzymierzeńcy, później Ententa. Najgorsze było to, że nie ocalało żadne państwo neutralne. Jak mogło, skoro Liga i Oś je pozajmowały? Na przykład Niemcy inkorporowali sobie Szwajcarię, a Rosja w ramach walki z Niemcami zajmującymi Norwegię zajęli również Szwecję i z Danii również nie mieli zamiaru wyjść. My na przykład walcząc z Frycami zajęliśmy w 1949 roku Bornholm i rozstawiliśmy swoje silosy zagłady. Pierwsze dni? Lepiej nie pytaj, Fil, jakoś nie lubię. No dobra, powiem. Ale wspomnę po drodze o tym, co ja robiłam. Widzisz, kiedy był 1926 rok miałam zgodne 26 lat. Skończyłam studia, a trzy lata później wstąpiłam do Polskiej Partii Socjalistycznej. Poznałam tam wielu ludzi, między innymi cwaniarę - nauczycielkę zwaną Wandą Wasilewską. Żałowała do końca, że nie udało się zrobić w Rosji rewolucji komunistycznej, ale wolała już, aby socjalizm był w Polsce. Żeby było śmieszniej przeszła do Komunistycznej Partii Polski, a ja w PPS pozostałam. No cóż, w 1935 roku żeby było śmieszniej została prezydentem, ale po 2 latach ogłosiła swoje odejście, bo było sporo krytyki z powodu jej widocznego niekonstytucyjnego zachowania. Wtedy prezydentem ponownie został Mościcki. Jak zerwano rozejm to uciekłam do Rosji, ale Stalin powywoził Polaków od 1938 do końca swych rządów rok później na Sybir. Mnie to ominęło, a Polaków po dymisji Stalina przywrócono do normalnego stanu. Mieszkałam później tymczasowo w Moskwie, dopóki na zimę nie przyszły Szwaby. Uciekłam z innymi Polakami z Polski i z Rosji do Kazania, stolicy Tatarstanu. Nie musiałam długo czekać, bo w 1941 roku Szwaby trochę sobie nagrabiły i wyparliśmy ich, aż w końcu w 1942, na lato wróciliśmy do Polski. Jakże byłam wzruszona, kiedy tylko Warszawa, moja rodzima i wielka została wyzwolona. Mieszkałam wtedy na ulicy Bagatela 14, w takiej fajnej kamienicy secesyjnej. Super było, ciasno, ale super. Pokój mój i Ignacego, mojego męża, pracownia oraz salon z balkonem na główną ulicę, bo z pracowni był widok na podwórko wewnątrz kamienicy. Niemcy wiele stolicy zniszczyli, byłam nawet z koleżanką w ratuszu Bemowa, gdzie mój kolega pracował w radzie dzielnicy zanim udał się na emigrację w wyniku wojny. Podał się do dymisji. Natychmiast zorganizowano defiladę. Generał Sikorski poprowadził ją osobiście jako główny wódz wyzwolenia. Ale jakich rzeczy się Polska dopuściła w czasie jak chciałam iść do polityki? Otóż w 1927 roku Polska Piłsudskiego anektowała rosyjski protektorat w formie Wielkiego Księstwa Litewskiego. Zajęliśmy jednak Żmudź, a gdy się to wszystko skończyło, cała ta wojna domowa w kraju, to ustanowiona została Linia Dmowskiego granicą wschodnią ostatecznie. Mieliśmy Żmudź, Grodno i Galicja Wschodnia stały się nasze, Mińsk białoruski, a tereny na wschód od Kamieńca Podolskiego do Wielkiego Księstwa Noworosji. Niemcy wciąż się broniły w Królewcu, ale ostatecznie został nam przekazany przez Rosję. Potem to tam wiecie jak się potoczyło, że w 1947 dwa ataki atomowe jednej frakcji na drugą, że potem nastał projekt "Ocalenie Ludzkości" i wiele innych. A ty Fil musisz wiedzieć, że wtedy społeczeństwo już ładnych 30 lat było znudzonych wojną. Dlatego w 11 września 1930 roku nastał rozejm i dlatego niewielu chciało jego zerwania, a wręcz przeciwnie - pokoju. Słodko brzmi, co? Ale uwierz mi, że wszyscy go chcieli. Konferencji gdzieś, gdzie doszłoby do zawarcia pokoju, a także zakończenia tego idiotyzmu. Pytasz mnie Fil jak było przed Wielką Wojną Światową? Były napięcia, ale w Polsce nikt sobie, nawet za zaborów nie zadawał tyle trudu by myśleć czy będzie wojna. Wszyscy myśleli, że nie będzie, ale Austro-Węgry i Niemcy były po przeciwnej niż Polska stronie. Widzisz, moja droga, miałam 14 lat jak wybuchła. Zmieniła mnie diametralnie. Kiedy się kończyła miałam 50 lat. Widzisz, ja należałam do dosyć licznej opcji z mottem: Nigdy więcej wojny!, co było wtedy popularne. Chcieli mnie na front w roli sanitariuszki wysłać, ale nie. Nie dali rady z powodu chorób i paru łapówek. Tak to w latach 20. wyglądało. A potem przyszedł rozejm, zrobiło się reformy i wytępiło się w większości łapówkarstwo. Jak miałam 50 lat to już miałam dzieci. Kiedy się rodziło pierwsze był rok 1935, a jak wyszłam za mąż za Huberta to był 1931 rok. Poznałam tego żołnierza w czasie puczu Piłsudskiego. Kiedy nastał pokój w 1928 to się poznaliśmy i okazało się, że jednak przyjaźń między nami nie była wszystkim. Tak więc w 1935 urodził się najstarszy z trójki, Wiktor. Ale rok później moja mama zmarła, co było dla mnie naprawdę wstrząsające. Potem w 1937 urodziłam Patrycję, a potem z kolei Witolda w 1943 roku. Żyło się jak się żyło. Opowiem Ci jeden z moich ulubionych dni, jakie zanotowałam. Otóż to było 19 czerwca 1948 roku, sobotni poranek. Ja i Hubert wybraliśmy się razem z dzieciarnią na ulicę Gałłatowa, tego pierwszego w historii człowieka co to w kosmos poleciał. Ja miałam lat 48, mój ukochany 39 lat, a dzieci również swoje. Wiktor miał 13 lat, Patrycja 11, a Witek właśnie skończył 5 lat. Tak więc wychodzimy z bloku na Plac Unii Lubelskiej i sobie wsiadamy w autobus marki Jelcz. Była to linia F. Wysiedliśmy na Spacerowej i tam poszliśmy do Łazienek Królewskich. Boże, jakie wówczas były piękne! Widzieliśmy Belweder, który jeszcze stał. Byliśmy w Pałacu Na Wodzie, prawdziwej perle w koronie parkowej. Szliśmy alejką do Agrykoli, do Alei Armii Ludowej przez Agrykolę. Były tam takie piękne lampiony chińskie. Ludzie byli zupełnie inni niż współcześnie. Damy nosiły często kapelusze, ubierały suknie zakrywające również klatkę piersiową i szyję. Często nosiły ze sobą czarną parasolkę. Dzieci były w jasnych wózkach z koronkowymi wzorkami lub chodziły w pięknych sukniach aż po stopy, czasami jednak spódnica szara i biała koszula. Wiesz, moda była różna. Mężczyźni wiadomo - czarna marynarka i spodnie, krawaty różnokolorowe, ciemne meloniki, czarna kamizelka pod to, a pod to wszystko jeszcze biała koszula letnia. Zimą to dopiero było, bo się nosiło futro. Ale u nas to było różnie. Ja miałam czarną sukienkę z jedwabiu i bez rękawów, Hubert w czarnym T-shircie oraz spodniach khaki kupionych u demobila. Świeciło słońce, było ciepło i miło, wiał lekki wiaterek, letnie powietrze. Tego Twoje pokolenie nie zrozumie, ponieważ żyje w ciemnych tunelach ze sztucznym oświetleniem, wszędzie chłodno i wilgotno, wiatr to najwyżej przez przeciąg, powietrze niemalże zgniłe, a odczucia z powierzchni najwyżej na salach gimnastycznych w ramach festiwali. Ale nie martw się, po jak dojedziemy do Centrum to zobaczysz przepiękną kopułę, gdzie pod nią żyje się jak sprzed Dnia Zagłady. Dla wielu legenda. No dobrze, ale chciałaś wiedzieć o starym świecie, to Ci powiem. Widzisz, powierzchnia wygląda inaczej niż ty ją pamiętasz. Ulice pełne były ludzi na chodnikach, na jezdni sunęły w każdą stronę samochody, po torach jechały tramwaje, mieliśmy też trolejbusy i tramwaje. Po Wiśle pływały tramwaje wodne, a nad miastem latały prawdziwe samoloty czy helikoptery, ale również na nieboskłonie były okręty powietrzne. Z kominów fabryk bił dym, z kościołów i cerkwi słychać było nabożeństwa, a na targowiskach słychać było ludzi, którzy rozmawiali o handlu czy innych sprawach. Wtedy ja mówię: - Piękny dzień, co nie, Hubert? - spytałam się męża. - Ano piękny. - stwierdził. - Jest ciepło, miło, pogodnie. - Może chodźmy na lody? - spytał Wiktor. - Dobra, to do Kordegardy. Ale w wafelku, zaraz do Placu Unii pojedziemy. Poszliśmy do Kordegardy i wzięliśmy każdy po 3 gałki, ja wzięłam tiramisu, truskawkowe i pistacjowe. A potem poszliśmy na autobus, by nas zawiózł do centrum handlowego z przystanku Agrykola. Fil, gdybyś tylko mogła wtedy zobaczyć centra handlowe - dzieci bawiące się w salach zabaw, ludzie w kolejkach do kas wielkich sieci handlowych jak Carteche czy Lon-Mark. Poszliśmy do jednego z nich tuż po parku, by zrobić zakupy. 20 były otwarte hipermarkety, ale jednak ja wolałam razem z Hubertem zrobić zakupy w sobotę. W parku byliśmy jakieś dobre 2 godziny, a potem ruszyliśmy do Lon-Marku w Placu Unii, taki wieżowiec-centrum handlowe. Wszystko tam było, nie to co teraz, gdzie wszystkiego brak. Kupiliśmy podstawę: mięso, owoce, warzywa, przyprawy i wiele innych. Robot obsługowy ukroił nam trochę mięsa, a robot kasownik wszystko dokładnie sprawdził i zapłaciliśmy sieci około tysiąca złotych. Sporo jak na dzisiejsze realia, co? Mimo wszystko koszyki służyły inaczej niż obecnie, bo nimi przenoszono wówczas zakupy sklepowe. Dzieciakom kupiłam też słodycze, strasznie je uwielbiały. Ja zresztą też lubię słodycze. Koniec końców muszę powiedzieć przecież o Dniu Zagłady? Dobra Fil, wygrałaś. Ale to tragiczna historia i zawsze przy niej płaczę. To pamiętam jakby było wczoraj. 20 marca 1950 rok, poniedziałek. Tobie mówią, że jak stanęły na 09:00 zegary to się świat skończył, ale tak naprawdę pierwsze pukawki do masowej zagłady wystartowały o 08:00. Mąż miał pojechać na konferencję w pracy na 10:00, dzieci miały wtedy albo zajęcia później albo miały wycieczki klasowe. Dzieciom odgrzałam mleko, a sobie i Hubertowi zrobiłam kanapki. Był piękny, słoneczny poranek. Na dworze tylko 12 stopni Celsjusza. O 07:50 siadamy do stołu i wszyscy normalnie wszystko jemy. Potem o 07:58 dzieci zostały przy telewizorze, a ja pogadałam z Hubertem w sypialni, jak się szykował. - Może potem pójdziemy do kina? - spytałam. - Dobra, razem z dzieciakami. - powiedział Hubert. - Ale na co? - Nie wiem, może na jakieś science-fiction albo fantasy? Podobno dobry jest Władca Pierścieni tego całego Angola. Tolkien się bodajże nazywa. - Czemu nie? - mówił pakując się. - To dobry pomysł. Wtedy podbiega Patrycja. - Mamo, tato. - krzyczy. - Szybko! Musicie to zobaczyć! - Co się dzieje? - pyta Hubert. - Nie wiem, ale wyskoczyło ni stąd ni zowąd. Podbiegliśmy, a wtedy na TVP Info, takim kanale informacyjnym widzieliśmy co się dzieje. Nie wiesz co to telewizja? Cóż, telewizja to takie radio połączone z wyświetlaniem obrazu. Tak jak oglądałaś seanse filmowe w salach edukacyjnych z projektora, tylko jakby w formie monitora komputerowego. Na ekranie była taka dziennikarka w niebieskim żakiecie i białej koszuli. Miała brunatne włosy, bardzo ładnie uczesane zresztą. Miała kartkę przed sobą, a w prawym uchu słuchawkę, gdzie ktoś najwyraźniej mówił co ma robić i mówić. - Zobaczyliśmy... - mówiła. - Zobaczyliśmy błyski na horyzoncie. Według raportów... słychać eksplozje, a wojsko wystrzeliło rakiety i wysłało drony... Proszę czekać... - O czym ona gada? - spytałam się Wiktora. - Nie wiem. - Staramy się odebrać powiadomienia, proszę czekać... Po chwili tego powtarzania "Proszę czekać..." słyszymy panikę w studiu i widzimy uciekających ludzi. - Odbieramy... Odbieramy informacje. To jest... potwierdzone ataki, powtarzam - potwierdzone ataki atomowe na Lille i Kursk, biologiczne na Sztokholm... o mój Boże. Ta natychmiast uciekła i tylko ten ekran przedstawiający planszę testową, co czasami masz jego zrzuty poprzyklejane u niektórych. Wiesz, w środku koło w różne wzorki i kolorki, a obok tego szara plansza w białą kratkę, a po bokach obramowanie w postaci biało-czarnych pasków. Napis był tym razem nie "NIE ZAPOMNIJ WYŁĄCZYĆ ODBIORNIKA!", ale "TRWA TEST KANAŁU, PROSZĘ CZEKAĆ!". Ale wszyscy wiedzieli co się dzieje. Wkrótce zawyły syreny i podbiegłam do okna. Otworzyłam je naprędce i w szlafroku oraz jedynie w bieliźnie piżamowej, na dodatek nie zakryłam tego przed innymi spojrzałam w dół. Wszystko stało, ludzie biegli do pobliskiej stacji metra Politechnika, w kanały, albo do Rogatki, gdzie był schron przeciwatomowy. Na niebie samoloty pełnym stadem, przybyły też okręty powietrzne, klasa fregata. Na ulicach już było wojsko, a z ziemi wylatywały z różnych miejsc rakiety. Spakowaliśmy się naprędce, a nie było czasu na przebieranie się. Hubert był ubrany na galowo, brakowało jedynie krawatu, a on nosił czerwony. Dzieciaki również w piżamach, Wiktor miał prócz piżamy również swój niebieski szlafrok. Wzięliśmy niezbędne rzeczy, zestaw jaki nam rozdawali na wypadek tego dnia i biegliśmy. Usłyszeliśmy, że wszyscy biegną w dół, ale jak byliśmy na parterze to widziałam tłum, jaki biegł od Rogatki do stacji metra i do kanałów. - Hubert. - powiedziałam. - Do piwnicy, mam klucze i przyrządy, przeżyjemy tam trochę. Tam nie zdążymy. Pobiegłam do piwnicy. Zamknęłam na zaś mieszkanie, a potem ruszyliśmy do piwnicy. Gdy otworzyłam drzwi wkrótce otworzyłam również u nas i zabarykadowałam drzwi i okno. Zapaliłam żarówkę włącznikiem, ale nic z tego. Wtedy zajrzałam przez kamerę zostawioną w domu na balkonie specjalnie. Potem tylko oślepiający błysk i spadające rakiety oraz bomby. Usłyszałam huk, potężne uderzenie w ziemię i wreszcie obraz z kamery w laptopie się zerwał. Laptop znasz, więc spokojnie, wszystko normalnie. Postanowiłam nieprzebrana podbiec do domu dozorcy. Wybiłam szybę kamieniem, a następnie otworzyłam drzwi od środka kluczem, który z trudem wzięłam. A następnie szybko otworzyłam, wzięłam klucze wszystkich z klatki, pootwierałam co się da i zabarykadowałam okna, dzięki czemu zagrożenie promieniowaniem zniknęło. 20 marca 1950 roku był Dzień Zagłady. Dozorca miał klucze zapasowe i zrobiliśmy schron. Nie było łatwo, ale się udało. Drzwi zabarykadowałam na tyle, na ile się tylko dało. Byliśmy tak - ja, Hubert, Wiktor, Patrycja i Witold. Miałam 50 lat, mój mąż 41, bo był 9 lat młodszy ode mnie. A dzieci? Wiktor miał 15 lat, Patrycja 13, a Witek tylko 7 lat. Wszystko co znałam, wszystko co kochałam - zniknęło. Mój rodzinny dom w dzielnicy Raszyn, który teraz zamieszkiwała jakaś rodzina. Groby moich bliskich. Moi przyjaciele. Wszystko! Mówiłam, że tragiczna historia? Dlatego tak teraz płaczę. Niemniej przeżyło kilka osób. Widzisz, wieczorem, o 16:00, jak sobie z zapasów zrobiliśmy pizzę u siebie i jedliśmy, potem oczywiście zapachy wpuściliśmy do takiej specjalnej komory, jaką następnie wypuściliśmy to usłyszałam dudnienie w drzwiach. Wzięłam Mosin-Nagant wz. 43, stary rosyjski karabin i poszłam do drzwi. A ja nadal się nie przebrałam. Hubert nawet zdjął kamizelkę i marynarkę, był tylko w rozpiętej, białej koszuli. Dobrze, że wzięłam 2 paprocie z góry ze sobą, inaczej byśmy się już dawno podusili. Wtedy otwieram drzwi, a tam - nasza sąsiadka z 24, my mieszkaliśmy w 22. Nasza kamienica to była kamienica Adama Bromke, na dole był sklep. Sąsiadka nazywała się Urszula Blumenstein i była Żydówką. Założyła ledwie te swoje ciuchy żydowskie w sporym nieładzie. Miała ze sobą wózek pełen żarcia. Kiedy ją widzę, ta mówi: - Można? - Jasne. - odpowiadam. - Ale szybko. Kiedy spotkaliśmy żywą duszę ta nam dziękowała. Kiedy się spytałam co się stało z jej rodziną, ta odpowiedziała, że wszyscy zginęli, gdyż byli na Starym Mieście, a na Plac Zamkowy, za zaborów nazywał się Placem Zygmunta, spadła kilka metrów od kolumny bomba atomowa z bezzałogowca. - Wszyscy, co do jednego, poginęli. Sąd Ostateczny nastał. - Brednie. - powiedziałam. - To ludzie to zrobili. I pewnie jeszcze boga zabili. Nie gadaj głupstw, powiedz lepiej jak ty w ogóle dałaś radę przeżyć. - Schroniłam się na zapleczu, w schowku na miotły. Gdy po uderzeniu wychodzę to drzwi ledwie się trzymają. Posłuchaj, wszystko zniszczone. Biorę więc tyle żarcia na wózek ile się tylko da, wychodzę przez kasy nic nie kasując i daję nura do najbliższego wejścia w tej kamienicy. Szłam na przystanek Plac Unii Lubelskiej, ale nic z tego. Miałam zamiar jechać do synagogi na północ od Pałacu Kultury i Nauki. Wszystko zniszczone, kamienica trochę na szczycie uszkodzona. Wątpię czy strych przetrwał. W Rogatkę wbił się odrzutowiec jednosilnikowy, nie wiem jaki typ, nie znam się. - Pewnikiem TS-12, ale musiałbym zobaczyć. - stwierdził Hubert. - A co to? - Myśliwiec. Ale jak tutaj przyszłaś? - Przez Plac przechodzę obok wraków. Sporo grzybów wokół, czułam się trochę nieswojo. - Promieniowanie, ale raczej nie przyjęłaś pełnej dawki. Mały grzybek? - Niestety duży i to ze wschodu. - Belweder! Powinienem był wiedzieć. W najlepszym wypadku wzięłaś średnią dawkę. - Brałam po drodze masowe ilości pigułek antyradowych. Dam radę, zanim Adonai mnie przyjmie? - Nie wiem ile, ale powinnaś wytrzymać. Może schron za parę dni nas znajdzie. Projekt "Ocalenie Ludzkości" zakładał, że się poukrywamy po kanałach i piwnicach. Trochę im to zajmie, ale powinni wyjść i nas znaleźć. Jak się żyło? Smutno. Przynajmniej mieliśmy jedzenie. Wieczorem słyszymy stukanie, a gdy uchylam tam stali sąsiedzi z 17, 14, 1 i 20. Nie wszyscy byli cali. Z relacji dowiedziałam się, iż ludzie poumierali od promieniowania. Nad ranem, 21 marca wzięłam z piwnicy sąsiada kombinezon dla takich warunków, od drugiego liczni Geigera, a następnie nałożyłam na to metal i ruszyłam na zewnątrz. Po leki dla dzieci, dla siebie i dla tych 10 osób, jakie stanowiły naszą wspólnotę. Głównie Polacy, nie licząc Blumensteinowej oraz Szawaraszwilego, Gruzina pracującego w Polsce jako dyplomata. Gdy przyszedł w swym kombinezonie bojowym miał laptop. Z satelity monitorującego działania wojenne zobaczył, gdzie nastąpiły wybuchy oraz że cała planeta została na powierzchni zniszczona. Potem koniec baterii. Poszłam więc w tym swoim kombinezonie domowej roboty. Ruszyłam z kluczami osób jakie przeżyły na górę, tam do tych mieszkań, do których miałam klucze. Głównie jednak poszłam do swojego. Zaczęłam więc od 1. Mieszkanie należało do Hieronima Dąbrowskiego, pracował w lokalnym oddziale PKO BP. Przytargał tyle forsy ile mógł, ale na co? Zagłada atomowa, przecież wszystko zostało zniszczone. Teraz pieniądze nadawały się jedynie w roli zdobień, na dzwonki ścienne albo jeśli były papierowe na tapetę. Na korytarzu u siebie zrobiliśmy ścianę pamięci, ze zdjęciami tych ludzi, jacy poginęli. Dzięki temu pamiętaliśmy o tym co i kogo straciliśmy. Tak zrobiłam piwnicę lokatorów z 12, którą zamieniłam na swój gabinet. Miałam tam łóżko, razem z łóżkiem Huberta. To były materace, takie jak teraz macie, nie zaś te ekskluzywne łóżka z czasów sprzed Końca Świata. No dobra, ja tu gadu gadu, a przeca mam mówić o swoim działaniu. W jedynce były żółte ściany, ale przez wybuch bomby w Belwederze doprowadził do pęknięć. Na podłodze z linoleum leżało wszystko - piękne porcelanowe talerze zbite, szklanki stłuczone, okna powybijane, obrazy pospadały, firanki wręcz rzuciło na drugi koniec, a maszynę matematyczną czy nawet jak się też nazywało ją powoli komputerem był nie do naprawy - monitor zbity, a jego obudowa odpadła. Z trudem przeszłam. Zobaczyłam też że zegar stanął na 09:15, a leżał na kanapie, na której panował jeden wielki chaos. Zdjęcie sąsiada przedstawiające jego z żoną miało z tyłu podpis "Na feriach zimowych, 29 stycznia 1950". Wzięłam je ze sobą. W lodówce odkryłam sporo wyrzuconego jedzenia, kuchenka zniszczona kompletnie, ale najgorsze było, gdy wyszłam na balkon. Widok niezapomniany. Kiedy uciekaliśmy na ulicach był chaos, hałas, zapanowała anarchia. Teraz wyszłam na balkon. Kilka pięter leżało na Placu Unii Lubelskiej albo też po prostu zniknęło jak nie wiem co. Wozy były poprzewracane - tramwaj linii 4 leżał kilkaset metrów od toru, wbity w starą lodziarnię Grycan. Dalej trolejbus z numerem 51. Straszne, całkowicie. Wbity w dostawczaka z dachu, a sam przygnieciony przez rumowisko jakie powstało przez zwał z kamienicy na ulicy Bagatela. Sto jedenastka, jedna z linii autobusowych wbita w pomnik Lotnika. Jechała z przystanku "Dworzec Śródmieście" na "Płatowcowa", taką niedaleko ulicy Racławickiej. Niedaleko też 117, co to tutaj miała pętlę. Chciałam nią jechać do stacji metra Plac Zbawiciela. Dąbrowski nieźle się urządził w swoim lokum. Miał nawet prawdziwe radio kieszonkowe, taki mały gadżet z nadajnikiem cyfrowym, co to wychwytywał sygnał. Specjalnie wzięłam leżące nieopodal słuchawki gracza, bo uwielbiał grać przez net i zrobiłam nadawanie pomocy przez radio. Boże, miałam wtedy nadzieję nikłą, że nas usłyszą. Nikt się nie odezwał, więc wszystko stracone. Nadałam komunikat: "Mówi mieszkanka przy ulicy Bagatela 14, kamienica Adama Bromke. W piwnicach przeżyło około 10 ludzi z okolicy, jacy nie zdołali dobiec do schronów. Jeśli nas słyszycie, pomóżcie nam, proszę." Odeszłam od radia. Wiedziałam, że raczej nas nie znajdą. Licznik Geigera szalał, pokazywał aż 18 Sv/h, czego wcześniej w ogóle się nie spotykało. Czy mieliśmy elektrownie atomowe? Tak, mieliśmy, jedna z nich była w dzielnicy Otwock, tam zbudowano jedną. Obawiano się, że będą niebezpieczne, jak się okazało były o wiele czystsze niż węglowe i bezpieczniejsze aniżeli wiatrowe. Były najbardziej ekologiczne, a za moich czasów to wielu było przeciw. Jak widziałam dom to nawet wyjrzałam na ulicę, aby sprawdzić jak wygląda plac i miasto. Na środku przechodził człowiek, stał cały w płomieniach, w końcu padł pod zrujnowanym pomnikiem. Paskudna śmierć, myślę! Niebo było puste, ale kłęby dymu praktycznie je zasłoniły. Zamiast dnia była kompletna noc. Zaczęły się tworzyć ołowiane i radowe chmury. Zabrałam z 1 co się dało i zaniosłam pod nasze schronienie. W łazience znalazłam trochę kosmetyków i mydło, ale brak wody. Poszłam więc wyżej, na trzecie piętro. Tam weszłam do 14, pokój zamieszkiwała taka rodzina z bogatszych sfer. Mąż był biznesmenem, żona fotografowała modelki, a syn miał 25 lat i był w szkole aktorskiej. Nie wiem czy miał mieć jakieś zajęcia, ale przez Dzień Zagłady raczej przepadł jak kamień w wodę. Mieszkanie było ładnie urządzone chyba w zaświatach, bo tutaj była kompletna ruina. Ściany osmolone, szkło na podłodze, wszystko wyglądające jak złomowisko. Wyrzuciło z szafek w kuchni większość naczyń, a drzwi praktycznie wyrwało z zawiasów na zewnątrz. Drzwi do gabinetu leżały na korytarzu, od łazienki tak samo. W środku było masę żywności, teraz napromieniowanej. Nic tylko śmieci. Wzięłam fotografię oraz komputer. Potem jeszcze raz poszłam do tego mieszkania, zobaczyłam tam małą, pancerną teczkę. Co to było? Stary komputer wojskowy. Najwyraźniej mąż nie tylko prowadził biznes, ale był też jakimś tajnym agentem Służb Bezpieczeństwa Rzeczypospolitej. Też go wzięłam. Wyszłam na balkon, a tam wywiało całe ubranie, jakie wówczas schło sprzed Apokalipsy. Po ulicy jeszcze szedł jakiś automat, kompletnie zagubiony humanoid jaki pracował przy autobusach najwyraźniej. Chodził wokół zniszczeń, po czym przeszedł w stronę Alei Szucha. W okolicy upadł bojowy dron z oznaczeniami czechosłowackimi, najwyraźniej powystrzelała rakiety i stracił komunikację z główną jednostką. Kiedy wzięłam z czternastki co się dało natychmiast poszłam w przeciwnym kierunku klatki, do 17. Mieszkanie? Zapomnij. Gdy tylko otworzyłam wszystko poleciało na ulice i zawaliło wraki. Aż dziw, że reszty nie zawaliło. Nie do końca wszystko poleciało. Weszłam do środka, a tam parę rzeczy wzięłam. Przy pomocy deskorolek przeniosłam stół, ale ten do kawy. Bo inaczej się nie dało. W środku była też lornetka. Patrzę z jednego krańca na dziedziniec naszej kamienicy, spora liczba mieszkań poodlatywała, ściana z siedemnastki również poleciała. Jak najszybciej zwinęłam kuchenkę gazową na zewnątrz i stworzyłam z lokalnego stołu prowizoryczną windę. Jakoś się udało dotrzeć na parter, ale nie dałam rady by znieść do wyjścia i potem do piwnicy. Popchnęłam więc kuchenkę, stół i jeszcze parę rzeczy i choć było ciężko jakoś dałam radę. Zaczęły mi parować szkiełka w masce przeciwgazowej. Jak to wszystko przeniosłam? Nie było problemu - wiertarka, kółka do stópek i śrubki... po sprawie. Dałam radę, bo w 18 drzwi były otwarte, a facet robił sobie tam remont. Nie było go tam. Pewnie tak jak te miliardy zginął w trakcie bombardowań. Poszłam do 20, nieopodal była moja 22 i 24. W dwudziestce dałam radę przejść. Tam coś usłyszałam w łazience. Wszystko zadyktowane, a tam? Sąsiad. Załatwiał się w kiblu jeszcze, a potem leżał w wannie. Otwieram, a ten - w kombinezonie. - A nie mówiłem, że świat się skończy? - powiedział do mnie. - Kunegunda? Tak, sąsiadka. Dopiero po biuście przez tą kamizelkę poznałam. - Dobrze Cię widzieć, moja droga. Już myślałam, że zginęłaś. - Czemu nie poszłaś do piwnicy? - spytałam, chowając pistolet, jakim wcześniej mierzyłam w nią. - Dlatego, że bym nie zdążyła. Zadyktowałam wszystko, zastawiłam i tyle. Awaryjny plan miałam. Wiesz, że wpuściłaś promieniowanie przez drzwi? Ha, teraz się dziwisz, Fil. Ta facetka była wariatką. Wiedziała jak to się skończy. Miała własny gaz, prąd i ogrzewanie. Wszystko zastawione cegłą. Zrobiła sobie ścianki antyradowe w stylu starego Zrób to sam. Wiele było ofiar tego typu działań. Niemniej ja się jej pytam wielu rzeczy. Wywiązał się dialog: - Idziesz na dół? - spytałam. - Jasne, ale najpierw wszystko zbiorę na taczkę i obłożę specjalną folią. - powiedziała. - Pomożesz mi? Sama nie dam rady z tym śmieciem. - Dobra. Ale gdzie Twój kochanek? - Wyjechał 3 dni temu, dureń. Pokłóciłam się z nim. Mieszkał na Redutowej, cwaniaczek. Diabli wiedzą czy przeżył. Ja mam szczęście. Pewnie skoro wie, że Belweder już nie istnieje to również i ja nie istnieję. Srał go pies, wypatrzył sobie jaką lalę i sobie za nią chodził. Zerwałam z nim, jak go nakryłam w jednym łóżku. - Przykro mi. - powiedziałam. - A czemu? - machnęła lewą ręką z góry w dół. - Czemu, ja się pytam? Skurwiel był i tyle. Zginął, dobra moja. Ja przynajmniej żyję, mam nadzieję że kilka lat pożyjemy, ja będę miała wnuki i zobaczę słońce ponownie. Zobacz jak się ciemno zaczyna robić, a przecież dopiero 19:15 według mojego zegarka i miało być światło księżyca. - Rzeczywiście, ale to nie przez chmury. To szczątki ludzkości. Miliardy zabitych zmieniają nasz świat w piekło. Wątpię, aby nas ocaleli ludzie znaleźli. Zapakowaliśmy już niemalże wszystko, a potem przykryliśmy folią, tak że nic z zewnątrz się nie mogło dostać. - Wszystko? - spytałam bijąc dłoń o dłoń. - Nie, jeszcze sporo innych rzeczy. - odpowiedziała. Machnęła ręką. - Chodź, będzie tego ze trzy, cztery wózki. Mam do tego folię. - Serio? - gdy tylko doszliśmy to powiedziałam. Lodówka, pralka, system przetrwania, żelazne zapasy z projektu "Ocalenie Ludzkości", broń, biżuteria, odzież... - Ile nam to zajmie? - Niedługo, spokojnie. Wszystko gotowe. Zrobimy sobie mały schron przeciwatomowy. Jak mówiłam - wariatka. Kunegunda miała pierdzielca od kiedy tylko była bomba atomowa. Dlaczego? A dlatego że ona miała 35 lat. Ja wtedy 50 lat. Urodziła się w roku 1915 roku. Urodziła się w Polsce okupowanej przez Niemcy i Austro-Węgry, a wychowała w dobie Wielkiej Wojny. Szaleństwo, istne szaleństwo. Pomogłam jej znieść. Kiedy tylko zaniosłyśmy na schody powiedziała: - Szkoda że winda nie działa. - Była. - powiedziałam. - Ale zdemontowałam ją, bo myślałam, że nikogo więcej nie ma. - Nie szkodzi. Poprzenosimy taczki obie, jedna za drugą. Jak przeniesiemy jedną to potem drugą. Jakoś się to udało. Szło nam to 2 godziny, a wtedy licznik Geigera terkotał jak szalony. Pokazywał... 30 siwertów na godzinę. - Ja pierdzielę! - powiedziałam. - Widzę. - odparła Kunegunda. - Kombinezon wytrzyma najwyżej 60, ta folia też się ledwie trzyma. Dalej, idziemy. Bo to było pod jedynką. Szybko poszłam do piwnicy, dałam klucz. Dalej sobie poradziła. Pobiegłam sama z kolei do starego mieszkania, gdzie znalazłam wszystko pozrzucane. Komputer jakoś stał. Sztućce i żywność na powierzchni. Zestaw cały, biorę. Zabieram co się da. Obrazki, zdjęcia, coś do pisania i aparat fotograficzny. Natychmiast zabieram też radio i router ze światłowodem. Mieliśmy instrukcję jak ze złomu robić prostą antenę, nadajniki oraz sieć. Łatwe do roboty, ale nikt nie czuł niestety potrzeby uczenia się na wypadek Dnia Zagłady. Geiger terkocze coraz szybciej. Odzież, środki antyradowe, lekarstwa dla dzieci i dla mnie, sztućce, talerze jakie nie popękały, kubki, czajnik elektryczny oraz butla gazowa, co tylko się da zabrać do tymczasowego schronu. Zanoszę wszystko na dół. Udaje się, licznik ma wartość czterdziestu pięciu. Jeszcze 60 i padnę. Taczka była ciężka, więc idę tyłem. Idzie wolno. Moje mieszkanie było całe, ale w suficie była dziura. Zwiało strych nad nami. Tapety i tynk się oderwał, w łazience była kałuża pełna prądu, a w kuchni wszystko osmolone. Gaz zakręciłam, rura po prostu przy kuchence wystrzeliła. Lodówka pękła i wyciekł cały lód, roztopiony na radioaktywną wodę. Terkotało przy niej nawet powyżej setki, omijałam z daleka. Wszystko zaniosłam do piwnicy, a gdy przy niej jestem - 61 siwertów. Zaczynam odczuwać. Pukam i szybko mi otwiera Hubert w ciasnym kombinezonie. Taczki wyładowaliśmy. Moja nie była pokryta folią, sporo godzin zajęło usunięcie opadu po bombie. Cała piwnica nieźle urządzona. Przybyli jeszcze inni nasi przyjaciele - Natalija, taka Chorwatka z Jugosławii co to przybyła do ukochanego, Polaka. Była też Juanita, uciekinierka z Hiszpanii, jaka zwiała przed generałem Franco, jaki w 1939 wprowadził Hiszpanię do Osi. Przybył też Gaspacio, Włoch jaki przybył do nas w 1944 z Neapolu. I jeszcze wycieczka maturzystów, jaka miała wyprawę na południe Warszawy, ale zagłada wszystko popsuła. W sumie zrobiło się 30 osób. Uwierzysz, że Kunegunda załatwiła filmy i telewizor z dekoderem cyfrowym? Ponadto jeden maturzysta, Kamil bodajże, dowiedział się jak można sprawdzić czy jest kontakt. Został radiooperatorem. A Juanita pomogła mi z komputerem polowym. Tam odkryła, że ma kontakt z dowództwem ataków. Oglądam obraz tego jak się potoczyła ta wojna. Tak jak mówili, tak się zaczęło. Potem tak - oberwały największe miasta. Berlin wyparował, Nowy Jork najmocniej, Moskwa nie istnieje, Piter to samo, Kalisz zginął, Warszawa to akurat wiadomo, Gdańsk trafiony - spalony, Paryż stał się ruinami, a nie pięknym miastem jak wcześniej - z kosmosu wszystko widać było. Światełka wybuchów i ataków, po 4 godzinach wszystko pogrążyło się w ciemności. Tak patrzę, a ludzie ze stacji kosmicznych, choć nadal tam są to zbierają kombinezony, lecą wahadłowcem i lądują u siebie na wybranych lotniskach, przynajmniej tak by zrobili. Co za tragedia! Jaki piękny świat zniszczyliśmy! Była 21:00. Dzieci nie szły spać, zresztą nie dziwota. Dla nich skończył się cały świat, to była dla nich wielka strata. Jednego dnia masz wszystko, a jest dla Ciebie za mało, drugiego z kolei okazuje się, że straciłaś wszystko, a teraz co posiadasz to złom, ruiny i popiół. Przy ścianie głównej ustawiliśmy zdjęcia i świeczki. Zaczęliśmy się modlić albo pisać na małych powierzchniach napisy, żeby spoczywali w pokoju. Ja zostałam przy drzwiach, jakby ktoś się dobijał. Koło mnie z komputerem siedziała Kunegunda z maszyną matematyczną. Szukała sposobu na kontakt z ocalałymi. Nie mogli przecież nie istnieć. Miała założone słuchawki z mikrofonem. - I co? - pytam. - Nie ma kontaktu. - powiedziała zdejmując słuchawki. - Radio milczy, komórki wysiadły, sieci nie ma. Po prostu świetnie. - A na zewnątrz? - Są kamery, ale i one ledwie dają radę. Do 500 siwertów na godzinę na zewnątrz. Ci ze schronów mają profesjonalne kombinezony, bo byli przygotowani. - Masakra na zewnątrz? - Nie pytaj. Maszyny zaczynają szaleć. Automaty rdzewieją, roboty zaczynają się buntować i dziczeć, niektórzy z ocalałych mutują jakby byli jakimiś zombie z komiksów czy filmów, albo jeszcze gorzej wyglądają. U paru ludzi widziałam już połączenie w jeden spójny organizm, jakąś biomasę. Nie wiem czy ona żyje. Inny człowiek przemienił się w łysawego wilkołaka, jeszcze inny z kolei ma szable zamiast dłoni, a jeszcze inny wręcz cały goły przebiegł jak pająk po ruinach. Inny z kolei zmienił się w gigantycznego nietoperza. - Upadek cywilizacji. Chyba nie myślisz, że też tacy będziemy? - Jedzenia i wody starczy na dwa tygodnie. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to się zjemy. Oby nie, według instrukcji mają wyjść jak się to wszystko ustabilizuje i nas zabrać. - Posiedzę jeszcze z Tobą. Prędzej czy później powinni tam być. Cały świat zniszczony. Ile spadło? - Cztery atomowe i pięć chemicznych, dodatkowo parę rakiet balistycznych w liczbie piętnastu. Drony zrzuciły też trochę ładunków, jedna trafiła w Elektrociepłownię Żerań. Tamtejsze reaktory strzeliły. Na szczęście węglowe, bo atomowe są na skraju miasta. Chwila! Założyła słuchawki, a ja tylko patrzyłam: - Halo! - mówi. - Dam na głośnomówiący, moment. Zdjęła słuchawki, wyłączyła je poza mikrofonem i wszystko słyszeliśmy. - Tu stacja metra Politechnika w Warszawie. Słyszycie nas? Odbiór. - Halo! - powiedziałam. - Słyszymy. Ocaleli z piwnicy w kamienicy Adama Bromke, plac Unii Lubelskiej. Odbiór. - Unii Lubelskiej!? - spytał z niedowierzaniem radiooperator. - Myśleliśmy, że zginęliście razem z Belwederem. Odbiór. - Żyjemy, ale nie na długo. Mamy tutaj kilkunastu ocalałych. Dotrzecie, odbiór? - Pod rogatką zlokalizowany jest kolejny schron, ale mutanty i szalone roboty usiłują się przedostać. Mamy zespoły ratunkowe złożone z wojskowych i automatów ratunkowych. Kojarzymy kamienicę. Wyślemy po Was dwa zespoły za dwa dni, nocą. Wtedy będzie najbezpieczniej. Mamy tutaj wodę i żywność. Ile macie żywności? Odbiór. - Góra na 14 dni, nie więcej. Odbiór. - Dotrzemy do Was w takim razie za sześć dni. Wytrzymajcie tam, mamy innych ocalałych. Nie ruszajcie się stamtąd, promieniowanie, wirusy i skażenie zbyt silne, nie wwiercimy się do was niestety. Trzeba będzie górą, mamy kapsuły antyradowe, pomożemy Wam. Poszukamy innych, zgodnie z procedurami najbardziej wymagający na początek, potem najmniej potrzebni. Jezu Chryste, sami mamy problem w tunelach, mutanty się próbują wedrzeć. - Rozumiemy. - przerwałam wypowiedź. - Co z rządem polskim. Odbiór. - Rząd polski upadł. Ostatni kontakt dotyczył podpisania traktatu pokojowego, wojna skończona. Wytrzymajcie tam do naszego przyjścia, bez odbioru. A więc to tak. Zanim państwa pozdychały podpisały pokój. Obie frakcje się rozpadły, a ich liderzy podpisali pokój, kończący trwającą od 36 lat Wielką Wojnę Światową. Nas pogrzebali żywcem w grobowcach, aby samemu pozdychać na powierzchni. Zabierając w ofierze miliardy istnień i cały ekosystem tylko dlatego, że jeden lub kilka baranów postanowiło zniszczyć swych wrogów bronią masowej zagłady? Otworzyliśmy dosłownie puszkę Pandory. Przynajmniej mieliśmy jeszcze poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Wszystko poupadało, kompletnie wszystko. Poszłam od Kunegundy i położyłam się spać obok Huberta i dzieci. Obudziłam się o 6:00, jak gdyby przygotować do pracy i szkoły moich bliskich. Z Kunegundą wzięłyśmy kombinezony, powyrywałyśmy drzwi i wzięłyśmy je złożyliśmy na kupę, robiąc bezpieczne przejście. O 8:00 wróciłyśmy. Pomimo osłabionego promieniowania i tak czułam się nieswojo. Na klatce leżała kobieta ubrana w męskie ciuchy. Według koleżanki jakiś wirus połączony z promieniowanie doprowadził do mutacji, zmieniając dane osoby przed śmiercią w osobę płci przeciwnej. To by pasowało, miała dowód mężczyzny, wyblakły, zabrudzony i podpalony w paru miejscach, jak go zobaczyłam. Kiedy wróciłyśmy wzięłam tak jak reszta kąpiel ze zmontowanego przez Juanitę, Kunegundę i Wiktora prysznica z wodą, wzmocnionego antyradową siatką. Był już 21 marca 1950 roku. O tej porze planowałam jechać do ginekologa. Nic z tego, zginął mój świat. Blumensteinowa miała w ten wtorek jechać do znajomego razem z mężem, który zaginął przez Dzień Zagłady. Był w delegacji w Mandacie Palestyny, w Jerozolimie. Juanita miała bliskich w Hiszpanii, w Barcelonie. Nie wiadomo co się z nimi stało. Szawaraszwili miał ponoć spotkanie z ambasadorem Imperium Rosyjskiego w restauracji na ulicy Gałłatowa. Pozostałe osoby? Nie mam pojęcia. Ogółem byłam więc ja, mój mąż, moja trójka dzieci co daje pięć. Do tego Kunegunda, Urszula i Gruzin plus Hiszpanka. To już dziewięć. Pozostałą trójką się nie zajmowałam. Był nas okrągły tuzin. Każdy swoje osobiste łóżko. Z jednego pomieszczenia zrobiliśmy łazienkę, z drugiego kuchnię, z innego salon, jeszcze inne sypialnią, a inne - siedziba kontaktu z resztą świata. W korytarzu zrobiliśmy jadalnię, stróżówkę oraz ścianę płaczu. Przebieraliśmy się wszyscy w łazience, cuchnącej jak nie wiem. Odór wyrzucaliśmy specjalną rurą, jaka wiodła na zewnątrz, ale nie wpuszczała promieniowania. Papieru toaletowego nie dlatego zeskanowałam gazety, a ze znalezionych, oczyszczonych z czynników zewnętrznych gazet była sterta papieru. Nasze warunki były skrajne do przesady. Niemniej okazało się, że Juanita ma trochę gier, między innymi szachy. Zagadałam z nią przy ostatniej w życiu kawie dla mnie w tamtym okresie: - Miałaś walizkę. Na co to? - Wczoraj miał nad ranem zjawić się mój przyjaciel, Armando. Uciekinier z Portugalii, tego całego Estado Novo. Razem z synem, 10-latkiem. Czy dotarli do Warszawy? Nie mam pojęcia, raczej gdzieś wylądowali i czekają. W samolocie nie mają kombinezonów. Pewnie po nich idą. Ale nie ma śmigłowców, więc podróż zajmie tyle co jakieś 50 lat temu. - Albo gorzej. Bądź dobrej myśli, Twoi przyjaciele powinni żyć. - Żyję nadzieją, która jest matką głupich. To pewne, że Tu-114 z uchodźcami z Iberii nie doleciał niestety. Wątpię, aby kiedykolwiek doleciał. - Musisz krakać? A tak zmieniając temat. - wytarłam usta z arabici. - Ile tutaj żyjesz lat? - Od 1937 roku, czyli od czasu jak uciekłam z wojny domowej w czasie rozejmu verduńskiego. Rozejmu, jasne! - machnęła prawą ręką, trzymając w lewej spodek z filiżanką. - Jak się okazało obie strony tam wojnę toczyły między sobą. Choć obie się tego wypierały. Może liczyły na to, że kosztem mojej ojczyzny w końcu się to wszystko uspokoi. Wypiłam kawę, odstawiłam do "zlewu" brudne naczynia razem z Hiszpanką i zajęłam się szyciem naszej flagi. Takie małe państewko w czasie, jak jesteśmy odcięci od reszty cywilizacji, ekslawa normalności, mumie starego świata żyjące w grobowcu, które już niedługo spoczną w grobowcach niczym faraonowie i ich służba w piramidach w starożytnym Egipcie. - A wygrał Franco, prawda? - spytałam się po tym wszystkim. - Tak. - powiedziała Hiszpanka. - Musiałam uciekać, ponieważ byłam żołnierzem Brygad Międzynarodowych. - pokazała mi przypiętą do koszuli przypinkę: linie, której końce tworzyły trójkąt równoboczny, ale trójkąta nie było, zamiast tego trzy strzałki w stronę "boków", trochę przypominające literę Y. - Walczyłam o Madryt i pod Hueską. W Belchite zostałam raniona w brzuch, wyjechałam tak oto do Francji, gdzie przeszłam rehabilitację. Nie potrzebowałam protez, ale jakoś mnie tam połatali tymi wynalazkami. Potem spojrzałam na laptop i zaczęłam przeglądać album ze zdjęciami na komputerze, poprzez przeniesienie zdjęć z pamięci aparatu na pamięć laptopa. Jedno ze zdjęć było podpisane: "Nad Morzem Bałtyckim, 24 lipca 1949 roku." Najwyraźniej nikt nie wiedział, że już nigdy nikt wtedy raczej nie ujrzy morza. W innym przypadku: "Kościół Mariacki w Gdańsku, 26 lipca 1949 roku.", gdzie były złote ołtarze. Potem odkryłam, że na dworze zaczęło się robić coraz zimniej. Spojrzałam na plan miasta, jaki agent miał ze sobą. Pokryłam je z mapą ataków atomowych. Zawołałam wszystkich i pokazałam zgromadzeniu. - Czyli tak. Uratują nas, ale dopiero za tydzień. Taki program niestety. Teraz coś Wam pokażę. - pokazałam mapę zrobioną w Paincie tak, by pokazywała, gdzie co trafiło. - Wiemy, że Belweder już nie istnieje. Uderzyła tam atomówka, nas jakoś nie zabiło, chociaż miała dostateczną siłę. Zdołaliśmy zabezpieczyć dzięki naszym działaniom jedno miejsce, przez co ścianka słabo oberwała. Mimo wszystko jednak ją naprawiam. Ale ataki takie same były na: Placu Zamkowym, tam Fryce zaatakowały rakietą o sile 30 kiloton trotylu. A zatem Kolumna Zygmunta III Wazy zrzucona i zwalona. Druga walnęła w Kotłownię Wolską. Wątpię, by ocaleli tam jeszcze sobie żyli. Trzecia trafiła w Transatlantycką Centralę Radiotelegraficzną. Jednak to silna struktura betonowa, powinni tam ocaleć. Były też ataki chemiczne: Stadion Narodowy, Legia, Pałac Kultury i Nauki, Ambasada Imperium Rosyjskiego i Łazienki. Ale były też ataki przy pomocy dronów. Trudno ocenić, kilkanaście środków masowego zniszczenia każdego rodzaju musiało walnąć. Z tego co widziałam jedna taka mała atomówka walnęła w Elektrociepłownię Żerań, ale oni powinni się tam trzymać. Oby Dworzec Toruński się trzymał, tam ludzie będą mieli trochę energii, picia i jedzenia. A więc tak, kiedy przyjdą zabiorą nas w kapsułach lub skafandrach, tylko to się musi ustabilizować. Moi ocaleli się cieszyli, ale nagle poczułam silny chłód. Jakby był on z samej Antarktydy sprowadzony do umiarkowanej temperaturowo Polski. - Co się dzieje? - spytał się Gruzin. - Dawać drewno, metal i wodę. - powiedziała Kunegunda. Ta natychmiast zaczęła się zabierać za pracę i narysowała koło kredą, jaką Blumenstein znalazła w restauracji, u jednego z truposzy przy kasie. - Co robisz, na Boga miłego? - spytał Hubert. - Generator parowy. To zima nuklearna. Niedługo będzie -70 stopni, musimy mieć czym się ogrzać. - Do roboty! - krzyknęłam. - Pomóżcie jej, szybko. Ja też ruszyłam. Wyłączyłam laptop i zaniosłam do siebie, do gabinetu. Kunegunda najpierw wzięła zbędną rurę i podprowadziła ją, zatkaną z jednej strony do specjalnie zrobionej szparki, po czym zakryła ją kamieniami, folią i złomem. Ta poszła w górę. Miała ze sobą wiertarkę. Pomogłam jej podłączyć kabel, a Szawaraszwili dał krzesło i ułożył złom oraz mocowania. Wszyscy tak szybko pracowaliśmy, że w ciągu godziny mieliśmy koksownik parowy, ale dymił niesamowicie. Hubert i Wiktor ubrali się w kombinezony i w otwartej przeze mnie jedynce znaleźli okap. Wyrwali go i przynieśli. Na dworze z 25 zrobiło się 3 stopnie Celsjusza. Dziwne? A i owszem. Kiedy tylko przynieśli okap czuli się zmęczeni. Zdjęli kombinezony, a jak się okazało nie wytrzymałyby następnego wyjścia. Zezłomowaliśmy je i daliśmy do składu. Tam zostawialiśmy te wszystkie niepotrzebne rzeczy. Rzeczywiście, koksownik parowy sporo ciepła dawał i nie kopcił, gdy zamontowaliśmy okap, jaki wszystko wciągał. Dodaliśmy też specjalną siatkę antyradową, dzięki czemu promieniowanie nie docierało. W schronie była nuda. Ale też poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Przyszedł do mnie, do gabinetu Wiktor. - Mamo. - powiedział. - Wells miał rację. - Co znowu!? - spytałam zdenerwowana. Niełatwo przecież kontrolować bunkier z ocalałymi. - Mutanty się pojawiły. Kiedy schodziliśmy na dworze już są zmutowane zwierzęta i oszalałe maszyny. Automaty i roboty już nie odpowiadają na nasze odzewy najwyraźniej. - Prawdopodobnie wirus. Możliwe też promieniowanie. - zaczęłam się dopiero po tym martwić. - Są groźne? - Nie wiem, niestety. Ale możliwe. Mamy chociaż trochę broni. Pistolety, pałki, noże. Ale na maszyny to raczej nie podziała. Broni nie da się o tako wytworzyć, matka. - Jeszcze tylko 6 dni, wytrzymaj. I poszedł. Na zegarze wybiła wtorek godzina 13:00. Wtedy Urszula poszła do robienia obiadu. Ja zajmowałam się pisaniem pamiętnika, aby dać przybyszom jacy by po nas przyszli ratować... lub zabić. Nie miałam za wiele do pisania, tylko 3 długopisy, pióro w kałamarzu i ołówek. Zeszyt był pusty, miał 96 kartek. Najwyraźniej był dopiero kupiony. Koksownik dawał umowne ciepło, temperatura na zewnątrz, jak spojrzałam w laptop pokazywała jakieś -15 stopni. Jeśli ktoś tam ocalał to się zamienił w słup lodu. Na zewnątrz musiał być śnieg. Podsłuchałam stojącego obok Szwaraszwilego, rozmawiającego z Patrycją. "To nie śnieg!" - powiedział. - "To popiół, jaki jest tym, co pozostawił nam Dzień Zagłady". Jeśli to były popioły to znaczyło, że śnieg był czarny? Albo szary? Nie przejmowałam się tym, poszłam więc dodać trochę do koksownika, aby się palił. Notowałam polskim cyrylicznym, wiesz jakim, przecież Ciebie uczył tego ojciec. Taki polski, tylko że trochę jakby alfabet jest w stylu ruskim. Przez większość czasu siedziałam na krześle na korytarzu, na stole. Notowałam wszystko. Kiedy tylko skończyłam, bo straciłam ochotę, wówczas postanowiłam zamknąć zeszyt i wsunąć go do szuflady. Zamyślona chodziłam w kółko przy koksowniku. Wtedy się zaczęło dziać. Poczułam się źle, ukuło mnie w brzuchu, zabolała głowa. Jak najszybciej ruszyłam do wychodka. Zwymiotowałam do nocnika i natychmiast wyszłam z łazienki. Biegnącą mnie zobaczył Hubert. - Choroba popromienna. - stwierdził stojąc w drzwiach. - Jak i u nas. - Ile mi zostało? - stwierdziłam, będąc pewną, że nie mogę dotrwać dnia, gdy nas zawiozą do schronu.- Nie wiem. To nie jest profesjonalny schron, znajdujemy się blisko powierzchni. Może 3 dni? Zobaczymy. Wytrzymamy w każdym bądź razie chyba do przyjścia ekipy ze schronów. A przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję. - znowu zwróciłam do nocnika. - Nie o to idzie. - powiedział. - Promieniowanie jest za silne, za dużo bomb i rakiet, za mało myślenia. Kto wie czy tamci w schronach przeżyją. - Jakie będą objawy tego, że umrę? - Cóż. - pomyślał chwilę. - Zależy od dawki, z tego co kiedyś uczyli ludzi. Rozdawali takie broszury rok temu, ale Ciebie to nie interesowało. Dobra. - klasnął w dłonie. - Z początku Ci powychodzą włosy. Będziesz łysa, jakbyś dostała raka i wydobrzała potem. Najpierw poczujesz osłabienie i niebywałe zmęczenie, to jest najpierw, jeszcze przed włosami. Potem poczujesz się chora, bo osłabi Ci się odporność oraz zarobisz niedokrwistość. Teraz zaczęłaś rzygać, więc jest gorzej. Poszło Ci po jelitach, niedługo okaże się, że nie będziesz już mogła nic zjeść. Z czasem możesz stracić przytomność, ale musisz się wtedy za wszelką cenę ocknąć - jak zaśniesz przy omdleniach, to już możesz zasnąć na dobre. - Czyli mam nie spać? - pytałam się z przestrachem. Jego opowieść do dzisiaj mnie przeraża. - Bo inaczej mogiła? - Jeszcze nie, ale uważaj. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to nie wiemy co się stanie. Inne objawy to podobno większe prawdopodobieństwo nowotworów złośliwych czy przyspieszone starzenie się, rzadziej jednak spowolnienie. Jest też bezpłodność, jaka potem zanika, a jak płodność powraca to będziesz rodziła mutanty. Czasami zdarzy się też zaćma czy zaburzenia w hormonach. Jeden taki w telewizji mówił nawet pół roku temu, jakoby zmienili faceta w kobietę i na odwrót, w co wątpię. - Widziałam jednego takiego. Hubert stanął dęba. - Jak to? - zdziwił się. - Leżał napromieniowany na schodach. Miał męskie ubranie, ale był kobietą. Tak wynika z wyglądu. Podobno jakiś wirus w powietrzu połączony z napromieniowaniem. - Pierdolisz! - zbeształ mnie. Zatkał wtedy usta i ruszył do nocnika, z którego wstawałam. Zwrócił, a jak. Kiedy byłam w gabinecie słyszałam tylko jęki wyrzygających. W tym moich dzieci. Istny koszmar. Wytrzymać nie idzie. Ale oblał mnie wtedy zimny pot. Cóż może być bardziej straszliwszego niż utrata dziecka, jakie sama urodziłaś. A jeszcze gorzej, jak takie dziecko to pomiot, jaki przeżyje co najwyżej kilka dni. Jeszcze gorzej gdy poród może Ciebie zabić. Co wtedy? Ja zawsze byłam za aborcją, ona przed wojną była. Urszula raz tak miała. Musiała to zrobić. Ale potem urodziła kolejne dziecko, tym razem zdrowe. Chrześcijańska Demokracja - druga partia w roku 1950, jaka mogła wygrać wybory parlamentarne - mówiła że nie, że to zbrodnia, że zmusi Ligę Narodów do zakazania tego, że to zabijanie ludzi... a ostatecznie ludzie byli przeciw tej kwestii. Mieli swoją siedzibę na ulicy Nowogrodzkiej, obok wielkiego, białego drapacza chmur. Była tam taka fajna kawiarenka, gdzie podawali czekoladę z miodem i bitą śmietaną. Teraz ty tego smaku nie poczujesz. Szkoda. 65 lat temu ludzie sobie zniszczyli świat i postanowili żyć jak krety. Smutne, ale prawdziwe. Kiedy tak mówimy o tym wszystkim to postanowiliśmy sobie z oczyszczonych gazet zrobić sobie tapety. Co, skandal? A ty wiesz jakie to użyteczne? Pieniądze, gazety, reklamy z billboardów, ulotki, nieważne już listy i rachunki... wszystko co tylko dało się przykleić do ścian. W moim gabinecie nalepiłam Gazetę Polską, Życie Warszawy, Gazetę Wyborczą, Trybunę Ludu, Wieści Inżynieryjne, Głos Polski, Głos Wiejski, Goniec Mazowiecki, Polska The Times - wszystko. A podłogę wyłożyłam marnej jakości dywanem i deskami nieprzybitymi. No bo niby jak przybić do kamieni deski? Mam też album ze zdjęciami rodzin, jakie poginęły. Wiesz co w jednym dzienniku znalazłam? Gołe baby. Serio, wydruki tego co znalazł. Modelki, jakie najwyraźniej go pociągały. Wyczytałam, że facet chodził na dziwki do jednego z klubów. Chciałam rzucić dziennik o ścianę i go spalić, ale ostatecznie zdecydowałam się na zachowanie go. Wstawiłam do szuflady, by przekazać na zamtuzy, jakie najpewniej się pojawiły w tych tunelach. Ciekawe czy promieniowanie i mróz też się podostawały, jeśli nie zamknęli śluz. Zaczęło się robić tak zimno, że nawet piekło by zamarzło. W środku było jeszcze kilka stopni na plusie, w niektórych pomieszczeniach najwyżej 20, głównie przy generatorze i sypialniach. Wybiła 14:00. Zaczęłam przygotowywać z rezerw obiad. Gdyby nie Kunegunda nie wiem jak byśmy wytrzymali. Zjedliśmy parówki z musztardą i ketchupem, a wszystko piliśmy wodą. Przegotowaną w czajniku oczywiście, a gdy ostygła była nawet całkiem dobra. Wszystko zjedliśmy przy generatorze, aby nie zamarznąć. Wtedy popatrzyłam po innych. Wszyscy bladzi jak ja, a najgorzej Witek. Przecież miał tylko 7 lat. Jedynie 7 lat. - Witek. - powiedziałam podchodząc po posiłku. - Wszystko dobrze? - Nie. - stwierdził. - Mamo, boli mnie głowa i brzuch. - Zimno Ci, synku? - Tak. Kiedy to się skończy? Czy ja śpię? - Niestety nie. Spróbuj odpoczywać, już niedługo to wszystko się skończy. - Ale ja nie chcę spać. - denerwował się. - To nie śpij, tylko się nie wysilaj. Musisz oszczędzać siły. Tymi słowami go uspokoiłam. Po obiedzie poszłam do gabinetu. Zajęłam się dalej pisaniem pamiętnika. Sporo stron wtedy napisałam. Potem poszłam do Kunegundy, jaka z Nataliją, Juanitą i Kamilem. - Co u was? - spytałam. - Niewesoło, szefowa. - stwierdziła Chorwatka. - Wszystko milczy na powierzchni. - Nic nie ocalało? - Żadna osada. - stwierdziła Juanita, mająca na uszach słuchawki. - Tylko okręty podwodne, bunkry, odległe o wiele kilometrów dalej elektrownie, kopalnie, kanały miejskie, stacje metra czy podziemne przejścia. Są też tunele. - Jakieś oznaki cywilizacji poza nami? - Wiele, wszystkie pod ziemią i słabe. Ocalał Poznań i Gdańsk między innymi. - A coś z zagranicy? - Juanita poznała hiszpański i portugalski. - stwierdził Kamil siedzący przy laptopie razem z Szawaraszwilim. - My poznaliśmy niemiecki, rosyjski, angielski i francuski między innymi. - Jak Wam się to udało? - Co? - Utrzymać zasilanie. - To moja robota. - powiedziała Kunegunda siedząca obok Juanity i dostrajająca sprzęt. - Skonstruowałam przecież generator parowy. Póki daje ciepło to daje też nam prąd. Dolny poziom to generator, średni jest na paliwo, a górny to dysza, gdzie umieszczamy wszystkie rzeczy. - To dobrze. - powiedziałam z ulgą. - Nie możemy stracić kontaktu ze schronami. Jeśli nam zabraknie to pójdziemy natychmiast. Wtedy Gruzin złapał się za żołądek i natychmiast ruszył najwyraźniej do wychodka. Jego też łapała choroba popromienna. Kamil trzymał się za lewy policzek. Zaczął czuć pieczenie skóry. - Jakie to miasta? - Za oceanem brak sygnału. - stwierdziła Hiszpanka. - Słyszeliśmy Lizbonę i Barcelonę. Poznałam kataloński akcent. Prócz tego Kamil ustalił, że na pewno Londyn i Paryż dały radę. Berlin niestety się trzyma, mieli szczęście sucinsinos czy jak się to u was na nich mówi. - Wspomniałaś o rosyjskim... - Si! Moskwa i Piotrogród ocalały. I to nawet nieźle się trzymają. Podsłuchałam wiele haseł. Wiele miejsc na świecie ponoć ocalało. - Czy Transatlantycka Centrala na Boernerowie się trzyma? - Ledwie. Ale tam jest garnizon wojskowy, dadzą radę. Nie mamy jednak takiego sprzętu, wątpię więc abyśmy dali radę skontaktować się z amerykańskimi miastami. Ale oni już raczej tak. - Dobra dobra. Na razie monitorujcie co się tam da. I poszłam do siebie. W sypialni rodzina leżała. A co miała robić. Promieniowanie było na zewnątrz zbyt silne, przenikało przez wszystko, było nawet w powietrzu jakie wciąż wymienialiśmy. Byliśmy tam w miarę bezpieczni z jednego powodu - tam było najniższe promieniowanie. Na zewnątrz już by nas wszystkich rozłożyło na czynniki pierwsze. Widzisz, Fil, wtedy jeszcze było zimno jak jasna cholera, a to był drugi dzień jak tutaj byliśmy. Zjedliśmy więc kolację w postaci suchego chleba z suszoną wieprzowiną, wymieniając się swoimi historyjkami o tym, jak niby to wszystko się rozegrało. - A zatem tak jak przewidywali. - stwierdził Hubert. - Zniszczyliśmy sobie cywilizację. - Nie my. - odparłam lekko ze zniewagą. - Zniszczyli ją nasi wodzowie. Bo koniecznie nie chcieli pokoju, a wojna była im na rękę. Myślisz że państwem łatwiej zarządzać w pokoju? Na wojnie to ludzie chcą być bohaterami i stać się męczennikami, a w czasie pokoju wojna czy zmiany im niestety nie po głowie. - Jakby władcy mieli trochę oleju w głowie to by się to wszystko skończyło w 1918 albo w 1945. Była nawet kiedyś taka belletrystyka napisana przez profesora jaki wyjechał do Zurychu, że w 1918 wojna zakończyła by się klęską Niemiec, Austro-Węgier, Turcji, a zwycięstwem Francji, USA, Wielkiej Brytanii i jeszcze pyrrusowym zwycięstwem Rosji, bo przewidywano że by zaczęła się wojna domowa między Leninem, a Kiereńskim. Obstawiano jednak jeszcze możliwość większych podziałów, a podzielona Matuszka Rosja zawsze była marzeniem Zachodu i faszystów. No zerwanie rozejmu to niektórzy przypuszczali że mogło by być nowym konfliktem. - Cała ta Wielka Wojna była serią wojen, a rozejm verduński zakończył jedną wielką, a zaczął drugą. - stwierdziła Urszula. - Aj-waj, aj-waj! - Zgodzę się. Poza tym mówili w tej książce, że w 1945 roku jakby się to skończyło to by jeszcze na dodatek świat podzielił się pomiędzy USA, Brytoli i Francuzów, a Ruskich i Kitajców. A zresztą po co ja używam jeszcze tych wyzwisk. Przetrwali inni to i dobrze. Przynajmniej nie jesteśmy sami. Słyszałem że Niemcy ocaleli. A bodaj by ich tam roboty i mutanty dopadły, niech zdychają za to co wobec nas odwalili. - Właśnie. - krzyknął Gruzin. - Niech tam pozdychają Fryce jedne! - Tak mówicie aby pozdychali, ale pomyśleliście czy jest jeszcze jakikolwiek rząd na świecie? - spytałam się wszystkich. - Czy jest jeszcze Trzecia Rzesza? Czy carat jest? A może Imperium Brytyjskiego już nie ma? - A kto wie? - spytał mnie Wiktor. - Pewnie podpisali traktat pokojowy i się porozwiązywali, bo wiedzieli, że zwycięzcy ostatecznie się nie znalazło. - Ty się tam nie mądrz. Ty się tam módl żebyśmy wytrzymali to zimno i dotrwali do tego wszystkiego, jak nas ratować będą służby wychodzące na powierzchnię. - Będzie gorzej. - stwierdziła Kunegunda. - Bo podobno najpierw wszystko zamarznie, potem się wypali, a na koniec dojdzie do niezłych anomalii. Huragany na co dzień, wielkie trąby powietrzne, destabilizacja skorupy ziemskiej, wymieranie całej biosfery. Już teraz są tego oznaki. Zwierzęta zmieniają się w zmutowane, roboty zaczynają szaleć, a będzie jeszcze gorzej. Raczej już nigdy nie będziemy w stanie wyjść na powierzchnię. - Dlaczego? - Za dużo trucizn ludzkość wypuściła. Setki tysięcy rakiet, miliony bezzałogowców z bronią NBC, wybuchy reaktorów w elektrowniach atomowych, wysadzenie składowisk z bronią, zwłaszcza tą chemiczną, atak na silosy... Jak wiele ich było trzeba? Wbrew pozorom jakby było tylko 40 tysięcy to tylko by miasta się wyniszczyły, a wieś by żyła. Ale nie, całą ziemię przeorać musieli arsenałem bojowym, żeby nigdy nie mieli już wrogów. A wrogowie zawsze będą, bo inaczej cywilizacja bez wroga nie istnieje. Skoro był rozejm to był wróg, ale było zawieszenie broni, więc zawsze rosła obawa, że tamci nas zaatakują, więc rozpoczął się wyścig zbrojeń. Co mamy z tego prócz obaw? No cóż, mamy między innymi, a raczej mieliśmy cały postęp technologiczny. Silniki odrzutowe, roboty bojowe, androidy w roli pomocy domowej i pracowniczej, karabiny laserowe, generatory jądrowe. Ileż tego było. Nawet były książki elektroniczne. A teraz doszło do nuklearnego holokaustu, raczej niewiele z wiedzy elektronicznej mogło zostać. - Spoko. - powiedział Kamil. - Ja i tak umrę. W trakcie bombardowania ukryłem się na zapleczu sklepu, jakoś wytrzymało, bo były drzwi hermetyczne. Co więcej to była chłodnia. W porównaniu z tym co jest teraz to można powiedzieć że było gorąco. - Jak przyjdzie nuklearne lato to dopiero będzie gorąco. Ale wtedy powinniśmy być już tam u reszty ludzi. Ty, a kiedy dołączyłeś. Kaszlałam, zanim odpowiedziałam: - Przyszedł podobno wtedy, jak Ciebie znalazłam. Na dworze panowały bardzo nieznośne warunki. Biegł, kiedy zobaczył przez uchylone drzwi, że ktoś idzie. - Nieźle. Ale kombinezonu nie miał, jak nasza Żydówka. - Nie miałam, lecz żyję. - stwierdziła Urszula. - Czy umrę, czy przeżyję to mnie już wszystko jedno. - Dlaczego? - A co ja mam do stracenia? - Jeśli przeżyjemy to podadzą nam na to wszystko medykamenty, może dzięki temu jakoś przeżyjemy. Operacja będzie ciężka, zrobią transfuzję, wstrzykną chemikalia, zdiagnozują co jest nie tak, zważą, zbadają i dopiero puszczą. Jakiś miesiąc robienia do łóżka. - Skąd ty tyle wiesz? - spytała Patrycja. Nie przeszkadzało mi to, i tak byliśmy już rodziną. - Byłam w wojsku w latach 1925-1934, a potem ponownie 1939-1946. Pracowałam jako sanitariuszka i strzelec wyborowy. Powołano mnie z poboru. Co prawda androidy były żołnierzami, ale nie zapominaj, że jednak ludzie, sprowadzeni do zadań specjalnych, nie mogli nie być żołnierzami. Korzystaliśmy ze sporej ilości ustrojstw, dzięki którym jakoś przeżyliśmy. Automaty, roboty bojowe, drony, czego tam nie było. Kamil od początku był tajemniczy, podobnie jak Natalija i Juanita. Kami przybył wtedy, gdy nafaszerował się antyradem i poszedł za Ulą. Natalija doszła jakoś, idąc od piwnicy do piwnicy. Że przeżyła to był cud, nie mam pojęcia jak się jej to udało. Juanita razem z nią, spotkały się w piwnicy tam na Szucha, zaprosiła ją. Nie wiem, kto tam jeszcze ocalał, ale ktokolwiek był na powierzchni nie miał już szans. Dlaczego? Czy nie pamiętasz, do jasnej cholery, o śniegu? No właśnie, nuklearna zima, 100 stopni na minusie. Coś niebywałego. Pewnie nawet oceany pozamarzały, bo Bałtyk to przy -30 czy -40 zamarzał jakieś 400 lat wcześniej. Tak tak, Szwedzi w czasie Potopu Szwedzkiego wybrali się nie przez wodę, a przez lód. Można powiedzieć - granica lądowa polsko-szwedzka. Ciekawe, czy Atlantyk ocalał. - Morza pewnie pozamarzały, ciekawe jak z oceanami. - zamyślił się Wiktor mówiąc to na głos. - Co ty? - spytała się Juanita. - Nie pamiętam z wczasów w Baskonii aby zamarzał, ale Atlantico nie zamarza. - Nie wiesz, bo nie jesteś w Lizbonie czy co tam jest za miasto w tej Baskonii. - W Baskonii? - zdziwiłam się, bo miał 5 z geografii. -Nad Oceanem Atlantyckim? Nie wiesz? - Zapomniałem przez to wszystko, co się ze światem stało. - To ja Ci powiem. Stolicą Baskonii jest Vitoria-Gasteiz, ale Juanita była w Galicji, to na zachód. - A o Galicji to ja wiem. Ty w Betanzos byłaś? - Nie, w Viveiro. - stwierdziła Juanita. - A wiecie jak doszłyśmy tutaj? - spytała nas Natalija. - Miałyśmy peleryny antyradowe, a w piwnicy kombinezony, ale się zużyły. - I co dalej? - spytał Szawaraszwili. - Ja tutaj doszedłem nosząc na sobie pancerz wspomagany ściągnięty z jakiegoś wojskowego, co to nie zdążył. - Widziałam. - stwierdziła Patrycja. - Wyrzuciłeś go na stertę tych śmieci przy wejściu. - Czemu? - spytała się go Chorwatka. - Był bezużyteczny. - stwierdził. - Zabrakło mu jakiegokolwiek paliwa. A przecież odchodami się nie zasila. - Jaki to model? - Kuźmierski wzór 49. Zasilany był rdzeniem parowym. Ale do rdzenia skończył się węgiel i musiałem dojść do kamienicy o własnych siłach. Ledwie dałem radę. - My to żeśmy tutaj przybyły razem z wycieczką. - powiedziała Natalija. - Ledwie co można było. Na klatce byliśmy, ale pukaliśmy w drzwi. Nikt nie odpowiadał. Potem doszedł Gaspacio. 33 osoby. - A gdzie nauczycielka lub opiekuni? - spytałam się maturzystów. - Zmarła. - powiedział jeden z nich, chłopak w dresie. - Wyrwało jej płuca. - A kto to był? - Nauczycielka matematyki, nasza wychowawczyni. Dobra była, 20 lat uczyła. Smutny koniec. Bardzo ją lubiłem. Myślała jak moi rodzice. - A gdzie oni są? - Nie wiem, może uciekli do schronów? - A ile macie lat? - 18 lub 19. Czyli roczniki 1932 i 1933. Niektórzy z nas mieli iść w kamasze. Inni zaś wybrali pracę gdzie indziej. - Przybyliśmy wszyscy w pelerynach antyradowych. - powiedział Gaspacio, dotychczas w ogóle się nie odzywający. Nosiliśmy je ze sobą, ale jak doszliśmy to się wyczerpały. Rzuciliśmy je tam, na stertę hermetyczną. - Więc na imię masz Gaspacio? - spytał się Hubert. - Si, signor. Gaspacio. - Hubert. Tak mi mów. A to moja żona. - Mora. - takie imię wtedy przybrałam. - Tak mi teraz mówcie. - Dobra. - A ja i dzieci? - spytał Hubert. - Tak jak przedtem. OK? - Dobra. - Gaspacio, - spytałam się Włocha. - a skąd jesteś? - Z Neapolu. - powiedział. - Kiedy alianci zajęli miasto przeniosłem się do Polski, bo już od dawna chciałem zakończyć tych, co nam zabrali ziemie i traktowali jak bydło wiele dekad wcześniej. Uznałem, że skoro teraz Austria i Niemcy są jednością to czemu by nie walczyć w Polsce przeciwko nim. Mogłem do Francji, ale należałem do Komunistycznej Partii Włoch, a tutaj ponoć przynależność do komunistów nie jest jakimś straszakiem. - A te peleryny to na ile godzin? - Jakieś 6 max, ale ponoć mogły i 9 wytrzymać. - Wy też się poukrywaliście w piwnicach? - Nie do końca. Wszyscy chodziliśmy od piwnicy do piwnicy, ale były pozamykane. Myślałem, że nam nie otworzycie, ale ponoć ty tutaj żyjesz, Mora, i ponoć jesteś przyjaciółką Nataliji. - Jest przyjaciółką moją i mojego męża. Znamy się z frontu karpackiego. Walczyliśmy o Przełęcz Łupkowską w 1948 roku, latem. Zastała nas tam burza i gdyby nie trakcja energetyczna to byśmy poginęli. Służyłam w grupie zwiadowczej razem z nimi. A ty? - Nie byłem w armii, ale wysłano mnie do służby ochrony kolei. Miałem ubezpieczać dostawy dla armii w walce z oddziałami północnymi. Nasza Królewska Armia dokonała buntu pod wodzą samego króla przeciwko premierowi Mussoliniemu jakieś ponad dekadę na zad. Nie pamiętam już tego, niemniej podobno jak się zbuntowali to my żeśmy byli Królestwem Włoch, a tamci popadali w coraz większą zależność od Niemiec. Związek Włoski był areną starć Rad Bolszewickich oraz Partii Faszystowskiej. Ostatecznie obaj weszli w koalicję. Zawsze tak było - jedni i drudzy ze sobą współpracowali. - Ale u nas komuniści nie byli leninowscy, stalinowscy czy maoistowscy, ale byli marksistowscy, luksemburgizmowi czy co tam jeszcze byli. Trockizm czy też hodżyzm to też nie kwitł za bardzo. - Fakt. - zaczął kaszleć. - U was komuniści pozostali marksistowscy, a u nas byli leninowscy. Pamiętacie jak Lenina zdymisjonował Mikołaj II, bo się okazało, że chciał rozejmu? - Pamiętam tą aferę. W 1920 bodajże, chciał Polskę na lodzie zostawić. A potem dymisja Wielkiego Kanclerza i admirał Kołczak głową rządu. Gdyby nie on... sama nie wiem. - A potem po jego zabójstwie przez leninowskich działaczy był Wagner. Dobrze że on, dzięki temu Niemcy i Austro-Węgry zapamiętali razem z Turcją Osmańską czym się kończy zadzieranie z Wami, Słowianami. - Nie no, ale wy im tam też daliście niezłego łupnia pod Monte Cassino. - Si, ale straciliśmy sporo chłopaków. Gdybyście nam nie pomogli... - Wywalczyliście sobie wolność. Zapłaciliście sporo, ale jednak moim zdaniem było warto. Mój naród był dumny, że polska krew przelana została za wolność polską i włoską. Dalej jedliśmy kolację w milczeniu. Potem położyliśmy się spać, a nawet przy takim zimnie czuło się tak, jakby się chciało spać na zawsze. Następnego dnia to samo, żyliśmy i jedliśmy. U Huberta pojawiła się siwizna, u mnie nawet pojawiły się zmarszczki. Szawaraszwili zaopiekował się młodzieżą, nauczył ją paru rzeczy, między innymi jak działają służby ratunkowe oraz tego, jak się sprawy miały wcześniej. Nawet Kunegunda rozmawiała. Było tam sporo różnych osób, jak chociażby Matylda zamknięta w sobie, co straciła chłopaka w wyniku wojny i całą rodzinę. Chłopak to jeszcze małe piwo - ona potajemnie chciała z nim ten pierwszy raz dokonać cielesnej strony czegoś, co się nazywa miłością. A widzę już, Fil, że się w tym orientujesz, zatem nie będę Ci wyjaśniać. Przybył jeszcze do nas jakiś Jarosław, z Żoliborza. Podobno dziecko jaśniepaństwa, straszny arogant, do polityki chciał iść, ale wcześniej doktorat z prawa wyrobić jakby tylko liceum skończył. Był też Dominik, syn chłopstwa jaki zachowywał się jak jakiś klasowy terrorysta. Bił takiego ciągle, dokuczał takiemu, razem z Michałem. Ofiara z tego co pamiętam to się Zdzisław nazywał. Po Dniu Zagłady wszyscy spokornieli. Dominikowi nawet gospodarstwo nie ocalało, Zdzisław jakoś się nie przejmował rodzicami - jakieś 6 lat wcześniej, w 1944 roku wysłali go na kolonię, przez co uznał to za zdradę. Choleryk, przyznaję, ale przynajmniej dobry człowiek z niego. Krycha to strasznie sporo żarła, nie wiem jak zdążyła uciec do schronu. Ale chyba te preparaty sprawiały, że była w najlepszym stanie spośród nas. Jakaś ultrakatolicka baba, podobno wcześniej do młodzieżówki działającego w podziemiu ONR-u czy NOR-u należała. Co to było? ONR znasz - Obóz Narodowo-Radykalny, organizacja narodowych radykałów, faszyści w czasach rozejmowych. A NOR, czyli Narodowa Organizacja Radykalna to kolaboranci z ONR, jacy próbowali stworzyć rząd kolaborujący ze Szwabami, co im się nie udało i rozwiązani zostali w 1940 roku. Po wyzwoleniu ONR uznano za kolaborantów i skazano automatycznie na śmierć przez powieszenie. Teraz zniknęli. Chociaż pewnie pouciekali do tuneli... O la Boga? Co mówisz? ONR stworzyło razem z byłymi członkami SD i innymi kolaborantami Rzeszę tam na zachód od Was? Kurwa, wiedziałam że tak będzie. Żyją? A niech se żyją, niech tam zdychają durnie jedne, nie szkoda mi tych, co współpracowali z tymi co unicestwili świat. Bez urazy wobec Gwidona. A co z NOR? E tam, kilkuset przecież rządu nie jest w stanie stworzyć. Nie w warunkach starego świata oczywiście. Wtedy żywiliśmy nadzieję, że jeszcze nasz rząd istnieje. Wkrótce Kunegunda zawiadamia mnie, abym wszystkich zebrała przy radiostacji. Gdy przyszli to się spytałam załamanej: - Co się stało? - Lepiej posłuchajcie. - powiedziała zwracając głowę do wszystkich. To już był trzeci dzień tej katorgi. Powoli się ta zima nuklearna miała kończyć, mieliśmy nocą przekierować generator tak, aby było nam zimno. A śniegu czy lodu zebrać nie można, za silne promieniowanie. Kunegunda włożyła kompakt do stacji i dała najgłośniej jak mogła. - Obywatele i obywatelki Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej. - to był głos prezydenta Bieruta. - Nasz kraj leży w gruzach, jak zapewne wiecie. Jednakże w tym ciężkim dniu pragnę Wam oznajmić radosną wieść. Wielka Wojna Światowa dobiegła końca. Trzy dni temu wszystkie kraje, niezależnie od siebie, nawiązały kontakt z pozostałymi liderami. Dotychczasowi wrogowie są od teraz zwykłymi ludźmi. Podpisaliśmy wszyscy akt pokojowy z Niemcami, Czechosłowacją, Japonią i innymi krajami dawnej Osi. Kiedy to wszystko się zakończy wyjdziemy na powierzchnię i odbudujemy naszą wspaniałą ojczyznę, nareszcie żyjąc w pokoju. Tu się urwało. - Jaki niby koniec? - powiedział Kamil. - To już zawsze będzie. Nigdy nie wrócimy na powierzchnię. Jak się okazało miał rację. I to stuprocentową. Wróciliśmy do obowiązków, lecz nagle podczas obiadu Michałowi zaczęło się robić słabo. Zaczął czuć paraliż. Kiedy spytaliśmy się go co się dzieje ten nic nie mógł powiedzieć. Nagle dostał drgawek. Zanieśliśmy go na jego łóżko, a medykamenty natychmiast dostał najlepszy lekarz jaki był na stanie - Natalija. Natychmiast zabrała się do pracy. - Ma gorączkę. Sprawdzę ile. - powiedziała, a potem wsunęła mu pod pachę termometr. Po chwili po pięciu minutach rtęciowy przyrząd pokazał... 40 stopni. - Chryste. - powiedziała. - Zaczyna krwawić. Nagle Michał doznał silnych drgawek, zaczął wyć z bólu jak jakiś wilk. Natalija podawała mu wszelkie możliwe specyfiki, łagodziła ból, nawet usiłowała znaleźć przyczynę tego, że krwawi z ust. Na próżno. - Nie żyje. - stwierdziła po chwili, gdy ten już się nie ruszał. - Za duża dawka promieniowania i nadmierne wysilenie organizmu doprowadziły do dostania się krwi do płuc. Zadusił się nią. - Co zrobimy z ciałem? - spytałam przerażona. - To co zwykle się robi. Owiniemy kocem i wrzucimy za naszą kryjówkę. Na klatkę schodową. - A co z potworami? - spytał się Zdzisław. - Zjedzą lub zostawią. Wszystko jedno, ale i tak nie mogą nas sforsować. Ekipy na pewno mają ochronę. Michała pochowaliśmy bez modlitwy, tylko zawiniętego w koc i wyrzuciliśmy na klatkę schodową. Trzeba było działać szybko, mróz i promieniowanie dawało się we znaki w minutę. Tylko wyszliśmy, rzuciliśmy go jak najdalej i się schowaliśmy. Kiedy wróciliśmy nasze kombinezony poddano dezynsekcji. Za pomocą ustawionej na schodach ukrytej kamery widzieliśmy lepiej co się potem stało. Jedna z maszyn wojskowych, wyraźnie oszalała, a mianowicie RZR ORZ-12 "Skorpion". Podszedł, chwycił jego zwłoki, po czym natychmiast wciągnął do swego silnika, pożarł na dokładkę trochę metalu i zaczął się zmieniać. Parszywy koniec. Wszyscy poszliśmy zająć się swymi sprawami. Na zewnątrz wszystko zamarzało. To co nie dawało rady przetrwać zamarzało. Wiele maszyn tak skończyło, ludzi też. Na dworze było -85 stopni Celsjusza, wszystko zamarzało. Pisałam na kartce tytuł ołówkiem na górze, a w punktach imię i nazwisko zmarłych. Zaczepiłam ją przy wejściu. Pisało "Zmarli przed ratunkiem" i podałam "Michał Borowski, 28.04.1932-22.03.1950". Smutne i straszne. Pomyśl tylko - miał przed sobą cały świat, ten zginął, a nieumarła jego część pożarła jego zwłoki. Nazwiska i daty urodzenia dowiadywałam się od kolegów. Jutro miało się to skończyć, bo tak nagle miał nastać upał. Zjedliśmy w milczeniu obiad i kolację, zajmowaliśmy się po prostu sobą. Jednakże podczas kolacji dwóch poczuło się słabo - Jarosław zwymiotował na miejscu, Janek zaczął sikać krwią. Do tego Krystyna zaczęła farbą łzawić. Zanieśliśmy ich najszybciej jak się dało do pomieszczenia, gdzie wydzieliliśmy lazaret i kostnicę. Ale na próżno. Janek wyrzygał się całkowicie, zaczął zwracać wszystkie narządy jakie miał, w końcu nie wytrzymał, coś mu walnęło i lała się z niego krew hektolitrami. Drgawki i po 12 sekundach trup. Dopisałam "Janek Kucevilas, 23.09.1932-22.03.1950". Potem Jarek zaczął się trząść. Niebywale go wszystko bolało, zmieniał się w slendera, po czym kompletnie zaczął ryczeć. Kiedy go puściliśmy rzucił się na nas, chcąc nas zabić. Ale Kunegunda tylko wyciągnęła swojego Naganta, strzeliła mu w szarą gałkę oczną i ten padł. Napisałam "Jarosław Anielewicz, 12.02.1932-22.03.1950". Nie pisałam jak kto zmarł, robiliśmy tylko cyfrowym aparatem fotograficznym, jaki ocalał jeszcze u Nataliji z tego jak fotografowała zabytki Polski i miała ze sobą taki prostokątny, czarny ekranik w czarnym obramowaniu. Potem zaczęła coraz bardziej płakać Krystyna, aż w końcu przestała oddychać. Napisałam "Krystyna Urszulańska, 26.04.1933-22.03.1950". Cztery osoby z czterdziestu dwóch, te jakie powinny żyć zmarły, a te które powinny były już dawno umrzeć - żyły. Byłam na siebie wściekła, zamknęłam się w gabinecie, nie spałam. Inni już tak. Nocą, jak mróz był silniejszy, lecz promieniowanie osłabło, wyniosłyśmy zwłoki. Większość istot raczej spała. Niemniej nad naszą kamienicą przeleciał jakiś potężny cień. Jakby smok. Chyba szukał swych ofiar. Ustawiłam całą trójeczkę. Tak jak zawsze - nadzy, rzuceni byle jak, aby coś ich zjadło. Ale gdy wróciliśmy i oglądaliśmy nad ranem zobaczyłam, że ciała dalej są. 23 marca. Nie zapomnę tego dnia. Ja jestem sama z Juanitą. A gdy patrzymy nad ranem na kamery - oni wstają. Ryczą, skaczą, mutują... Coś niemożliwego. Oni wstali i biegali jak jakieś szympansy. Krystyna, a raczej to czym ta istota kiedyś była wskoczyła na schody i zaczęła skakać coraz wyżej. Slender Janek wybiegł przed bramę na nogach i zaczął biec dalej. Jarosław tylko, najpóźniej, zachował się najpierw jak pająk, lecz później począł jakby latać. Zamiast rąk zaczęły mu wyrastać jakieś błony-pióra. Sama nie wiem. Ale to było przerażające. Potem patrzę dalej - tysiące istot, dawniej będących ludźmi, biegło niczym jakieś dzikie zwierzęta na jakiś sterydach. Niektóre próbowały dobić się do wejścia, ale po kwadransie odpuściły i ruszyły dalej. Część z mutantów walczyła z robotami. Najwyraźniej tak wyglądał nowy świat. Zajmowaliśmy się przygotowaniem generatora na konwersję temperatury z gorąca na chłód, bo tak się zanosiło. Racje już nam zbrzydły. Widzieliśmy na zewnątrz ludzi w skafandrach i pancerzach, najwyraźniej wychodziły pierwsze ekipy ratunkowe. Oprócz Politechniki była też stacja metra o nazwie Plac Unii Lubelskiej, piątej linii naszego miejskiego metra. Teraz to schron, całe wielkie miasto. Pomiędzy nimi był przejazd z pierwszej na piątą, dzięki czemu mogło się tam zmieścić pewnie później sporo osób. Niemniej widziałam tylko jak przewozili ludzi w swego rodzaju kontenerach, na swego rodzaju maszynach kroczących. Automaton? Robot? Nie wiem do dzisiaj, ale poruszało się szybko i wzięło ich równie tak samo jak się pojawiło. Niemalże w mgnieniu oka już go nie widziałam. Wkrótce zmarło więcej osób. Przed obiadem wymiotował swoje wnętrzności Wiktor. Napisałam "Wiktor Arctowski, 20.03.1932-23.03.1950". Potem padła Ilona. Miała drgawki i się zagotowała w gorączce. Napisałam "Ilona Okulicka, 29.04.1932-23.03.1950". Potem jednocześnie przez rozwodnienie organizmu, przez wysuszenie kompletnie Jacek i Halina. Napisałam "Jacek Kulański, 15.09.1932-23.03.1950" oraz "Halina Lubomirska, 30.11.1932-23.03.1950". Zmarły już cztery osoby, wczoraj też cztery, zatem z 42 zrobiło się 34. Schron pod Bagatela 14 nie robił się wcale lepszy przez to. On się na moich oczach rozpadał. Przyznałam dodatkowe racje, lecz teraz kazałam pracować ze wszystkich sił w obronie generatora. Po obiedzie jednak stała się rzecz straszna. Otóż usłyszeliśmy huk przy drzwiach. Zobaczyłam przez szpargałkę co to takiego. I wtedy? Posilone padliną zwierzęta ciągnęły do nas. Wiedziały już, że jedzenie tutaj jest dobre. To były zmutowane psy, ludzie zmienieni w arachnidy człekokształtne, a także jakieś slendery. Zrozumiałam - poczuły łakomy kąsek i postanowiły wejść i nas pożreć. Na dworze mróz osłabł, zrobiło się -50 stopni, ale to ich nie powstrzymywało. Goniły do nas za wszelką cenę. Ale wkrótce te zwierzęta zwiały. Okazało się, że są jeszcze roboty walczące za nas. Broniły nas zaciekle, w końcu w akcie desperacji rzuciły w takiego potężnego psa-mutanta jakimś plecakiem. Ten strzelił z MP-49, jaki nasze wojska posiadały zdobyczne na Niemcach, Czechach, Słowakach i Łotyszach. Wtedy usłyszałam nadzieję w radiu. Wezwali mnie, a wtedy zrozumiałam o co chodzi. - Jesteście tam, Bagatela 14? - Tak, jesteśmy. - powiedziałam. - Słuchajcie uważnie. Przygotujcie się na nas. Jutro nocą was zabieramy na stację Plac Unii Lubelskiej. - Mieliście zabrać za tydzień. - Zmiana planów. Przygotujcie się. Nasza stacja się dowiedziała od Politechniki. Rządu już nie ma, chaos w większości wypadków panuje, u nas jakoś się udało. Przygotujcie się. Zebrałam wszystkich na obiad, a wtedy razem z Juanitą obwieściliśmy co się stało. Ludzie się cieszyli, ale dowiedziałam się z listy o dziesięciu już kolejnych ofiarach. Zmarli kolejni uczniowie klasy licealnej i paru dorosłych. Jedna ofiara mnie jednak przeraziła. Zaczęli chorować na gorączkę wiele osób. Wiele z nich zdołałam wyleczyć, okazało się że to angina. Inni jednak spocili się i zaczęli gwałtownie schnąć. Napisałam pierwsze trzy ofiary: "Kinga Uwiera, 14.10.1932-23.03.1950", "Krystian Szumilas, 17.11.1932-23.03.1950", "Karol Żmudzki, 25.01.1933-23.03.1950". Epidemia przeniosła się też na dwie inne osoby, ale nie zabiło ich to. Zabiła ich jedynie słabość pochorobowa. Nie mieli jak się posilić i umarli. Napisałam: "Ernest Kulicki, 21.12.1932-23.03.1950" i "Kacper Tomaszewski, 16.03.1950-23.03.1950" Pięć osób, do tych ośmiu co pomarło. Z klasy licealnej zmarło już trzynaście. Cztery ofiary jednak zaczęły gorzej chorować. Promieniowanie zaczęło przenikać coraz szybciej do kilku pomieszczeń mimo naszych starań. Pełną dawkę przyjęły trzy osoby, dwie się zaczęły kompletnie rozpuszczać. Odkryłam jedną z nich - Szawaraszwili. - Więc. - stwierdził z trudem, jak do niego przyszłam. - Dorwało mnie. - Data urodzenia. - powiedziałam rutynowo jak to miałam w zwyczaju. - 04 lipca, ale to nie to... się liczy. Posłuchaj mnie, Mora. - powiedział. - Kierujesz tym miejscem. Musisz... Musisz o nie zadbać. Przyjdą po was. Zabiorą was. Ale pamiętaj. Ty nimi... kierujesz. Zmarł. Zaczęły mi się trząść ręce. Nie mogłam go dotknąć. Wszystko co dotykał było napromieniowane. Co robiliśmy z takimi? Dawaliśmy do opuszczonej komnaty sypialnej, zrobiliśmy z tego kostnicę. I tak pewnie jakieś istoty się tam dorwą i to zjedzą. Nie wiem nawet, Fil, jak tam teraz to miejsce wygląda. Źle? Mój mąż mówił - chujowo. Ale wybacz za wulgaryzmy. My tak płyniemy Aleją Ententy, zaraz się dowiesz zakończenia mojej historii, bo jesteśmy już niedaleko Arsenału. Twoi koledzy poszli spać, Tobie też radzę. Ale zatem posłuchaj historii do końca. Otóż oprócz Szawaraszwilego zmarła... Juanita. Dopisałam dwa nazwiska: "Gieorgij Szawaraszwili, 24.09.1915, Tyflis - 23.03.1950, Warszawa" i "Juanita Gonzalez, 16.08.1919, Barcelona - 23.03.1950, Warszawa". Tak zdecydowałam się napisać w przypadku takich osób. Kolejne dwie osoby zmarły. Bardzo mi bliskie. Napisałam "Kunegunda Szczęsna, 29.08.1905-23.03.1950". Musieliśmy jakoś poprzenosić ciała, zapychaliśmy więc w drewnianej szafie i przenosiliśmy do kostnicy. Drugie nazwisko? Proszę bardzo. "Urszula Blumenstein, 09.06.1913-23.03.1950". A na koniec okazało się, że promieniowanie zabiło mi... syna! Mojego kochanego Witolda. Zaczął nie mieć apetytu, włosy mu powypadały. Co to się działo. Najgorsze przyszło na kolację. Otóż my jemy ją, a Wiktor się nie zjawia. Idę zobaczyć co u niego. To było straszne - czaszka rozwalona i mózg wyciekał powoli razem z krwią na podłogę. Na twarzy miał poduszkę, a w dłoni mojego Visa, wz. 45. Wyciszył strzał, a strzelił sobie w podbródek. Kula musiała poszatkować jego mózg. Krzyczę ze strachu, zaczynam płakać, przylatują wszyscy, a Patrycję posyłają do jedzenia. Pochowaliśmy Wiktora w szafie, ale nie zanosiłam do siebie. Pora, abyś się dowiedziała prawdy. Mora to nie moja nazwa. Naprawdę nazywam się Ewelina Karaczewska. Ale nie używaj tej nazwy, porzuciłam ją wraz z Armagedonem. Co było w przeszłości powinno zginąć. Wiktor napisał do mnie list, oto jego treść: Mamo Kiedy czytasz ten list to wiedz, że się napromieniowałem. Coraz gorzej się czuję. Jakby wszystko ze mnie wychodziło z organizmu. Nie mogę tak żyć. My nie możemy tak żyć. Każesz wszystkim pracować i pętasz ich żelazną ręką. Zakazujesz nam wyjścia nawet w kombinezonach. Wprowadziłaś całodobową pracę. Ja już nie dam tak dalej rady. Generator wysiądzie przy różnicy temperatur. Mam 15 lat, ale swoje wiem. Cierpię na to samo co ten Arctowski. Ja już tak dalej nie mogę. Ja umieram. Dlatego zdecydowałem się zakończyć moje życie przed tym wszystkim. Wziąłem Visa ojca i postanowiłem z tym skończyć. Kiedy czytasz ten list to ja już nie żyję. Wybacz mi za wszystko. ;( Wiktor, Twój syn. Do dzisiaj mam wizje z tego wszystkiego. Ale to nie moja wina. Nie mógł wytrzymać zagłady. Jak się dowiedziałam masa ludzi zrobiła podobnie. Nadal się nie mogę otrząsnąć, więc nie dziw się z powodu moich łez. Docieramy do Arsenału, pora kończyć to wszystko. Słuchaj końca. Zamiast iść spać czekamy przy generatorze. Wtedy słyszymy jak otwierają się drzwi. Niektórzy mieli przygotowany arsenał. Na kartce dwa ostatnie nazwiska: "Witold Karaczewski 28.06.1943-23.03.1950" i "Wiktor Karaczewski, 24.03.1934-23.03.1950". Ja mu nawet chciałam dać w prezencie moją ulubioną kreskówkę na płycie, na te 16. urodziny - Ronald i Roland. To taka przedwojenna bajka o takim kocie i o myszy, co to ją kot koniecznie chciał dorwać. Ale myszka Roland uciekał od niego bardzo szybko i nigdy go nie złapał kocur raz na zawsze. O północy otworzyli drzwi i widzimy trzech wojskowych w kombinezonach. - Kto tutaj kieruje? - pyta się z minidziałkiem w układzie Gatlinga. - Ja. - wystąpiłam. - Gratuluję pilnowania ocalałych. Zabieramy was do metra. Tam przeżyjecie jakoś. Systemy jakie miały ocalić ludzkość, w tym "Ocalenie Ludzkości" zdały póki co egzamin. - Co teraz? - Jak coś ma być wzięte to weźmiemy ze sobą. Nas powsadzali do swego rodzaju komór i zabrali, a za nami szły rzeczy. Położyłam się tam, zamknięta w komorze i czekałam aż nas zaniosą. Widziałam topiący się śnieg zmieszany z czarnym popiołem. Wtedy jednak patrol zaatakowały mutanty i maszyny, ale zdążyli do rogatki. Tam odparli szturm, nie bez strat i wzięli nas do środka. Tak oto kończy się moja historia. Mnie z powodu rozwijającej się mutacji musieli niestety usunąć organiczne ciało krok po kroku, zastępując je metalowym, odpornym specjalnie na radiację. Żyłam tam 5 lat. Hubert zmarł 4 lata później, Patrycja stała się podobną do Ciebie wędrowną prostytutką, bo miała zamiar przez Dniem Zagłady być aktorką. Kiedy ukończyli kopułę nad Starym i Nowym Miastem przenieśliśmy się tam. Potem zwiedziłam wiele krajów w latach 80., kiedy to wszystko jakoś zaczęło wracać do normy, między innymi do Moskwy, Gdańska, czy nie powiem że się zdziwiłam, że do Berlina, a nawet Paryża. Tak oto kończy się moja historia. ---- << Poprzedni rozdział Następny rozdział >> Kategoria:Zapiski Upadłej Ziemi